


For Forever

by Silent_dc



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, High School, Hope, Jensen in love, Jenson pov, Love, POV Alternating, Trust, Years in the making, Young Jensen, Young Love, sex scene, then till now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_dc/pseuds/Silent_dc
Summary: Just a little something I've been working on. It's going to be a long one, please be nice this will be my first!Jensen and Kayle have known one another for a lifetime. Follow them through the trials and tribulations of trying to be together and stay together while keeping it all a secret from people that mean the most to them both.I don't own anyone except Kayle and her family of course. This story is kind of an AU where Danneel isn't around at all, no Dee hate because I do absolutely love her.





	1. From the start.

Freshman Year…1995/96  
   
The names Kayle, and this year has been the most amazing year of my life. I’ll start from the beginning. 

"Girl I cannot believe we are finally in high school, 14 years I’ve waited for this and hot guys!" My best friend and pain in the total ass screamed in my face.

"Yea and my brother…" 

"What about me?" Of course my brother Keryn walked into the kitchen with his best friend Jensen that I have had the biggest crush on…for well forever.

"Nothing" I rolled my eyes.

"We were talking about finally being in high school!" Tristian jumped up and down.

"Oh yea…crap its been all week though." Keryn stated grabbing his lunch off of the counter.

"Hey Kayls" Jensen walked into the room, and like always I melted. He smiled at me and bumped my shoulder with his arm, grabbing an apple and taking a bite. I smiled back at him not ever knowing what I could say to this gorgeous man next to me, he's at my house everyday with my brother and still I get tongue tied most of the time.

"Hey lets go swimming as high schoolers tonight! We can invite everyone!" Tristian still jumping up and down, apparently she just had to do this in the morning to get her blood flowing.

"Sure" I couldn’t help but laugh as we all headed out of the house and to Jensen’s truck. He kindly and totally unexpectedly opened the passenger door for me then shut it once I was all the way in with my things. I didn’t expect to sit in the front seat and my brother in the back. We always took my brothers car and Jensen always insisted that I sit in the front because it is my brothers’ car…I wonder what his excuse is this time. I’m brought back to reality as we pull into the school my brother and Tristian arguing over god only knows what. That was like their thing arguing over everything. Jensen parked in what I assume was his spot shut down the truck and walked around to open my door before I even gathered up my bag. I looked up at him.  
"Thank you…"

"No problem" He nodded his head and smiled at me as we caught up to Tristian and my brother.

Tristian grabbed my arm in hers making sure we were just out of earshot of the boys. "Girl we’re in high school now you’re going to see him a lot more every day, and you need to make that move!"

"I am not making a move on him, I can barely talk to him without stumbling over my own words!"

"Just make sure he shows up tonight to go swimming, I’ll handle the rest. Have you seen him with his shirt off before?"

"I’ve seen him in his boxers before…he sleeps over my house all the time."

"I just know he swims with his shirt on and that’s so weird." Tristian rolled her eyes.

"I don’t know he’s pretty private I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"But you’ve seen him in boxers…is it as sexy as I’m thinking?" I rolled my eyes and walked a little faster, by this time we were in home room. "I’m serious! Sexy right?!"

"Who?" Our friend Kelly came walking up next to us.

"Jensen Ackles in his boxers" She gave a big wide smile. I was mortified.

"Tris!"

"Oh god I can only imagine that man is so hot with clothes on. I heard he swims in shorts and a beater though. What a shame." Kelly pulled her back pack up on her shoulder.

"Speaking of, come to Kayle’s tonight were having one last swim!"

"If Jensen is going to be there I’m in."

"Oh he will be there, invite a few more people not a lot just the girls you know."

"Consider it done!" Kelly basically ran away to start telling people. 

Thank god the first few classes of mine flew past in a breeze and it was lunch time. I sighed and grabbed my things before heading in the direction of where Jensen and I had been meeting to walk to the cafeteria all week. He insisted on walking me so I wouldn't get lost or bothered by the upper class girls. "Excuse me little are you lost?"

"Nope just meeting someone here" I put my hands into my hoodie pocket.

"Meeting someone HA! In the upper class wing, doubtful. Aren't you like a fresh meat." As if on cue Jensen came running through the hallway and over to me, putting his arm around me, while catching his breath.

"There you are" He smiled at me, I couldn’t help smiling back.

"She’s with you?" She gave me the worst stink eye possible.

"Yes she is, is there a problem Gina?"

"Only problem is the hottest guy in school, a senior, being involved with a fresh meat." She rolled her eyes.

"Eh I don’t see it as a problem, ladies." He nods and leads me away from them. "Sorry I got a little held up by an ex she cornered me at the stairs."

"Well Mr. Most popular guy in school I can only expect that I guess."

"Well I blew her off as quickly as I could to meet up with you so what do you say let’s eat." I rolled my eyes before I locked them with Tristian who obviously noticed Jensen’s arm around me as we walked into the cafeteria together to get food.

"So why are you being like this with me?" I was curious.

"Like what?" He looked over at me.

"Protective? I guess? I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders

"Well I don’t want anyone to mess with you."

"What do you mean?"

"The upper class girls tend to try to haze so to speak the freshman. If they are aware that you are off limits aka close with me they won’t mess with you…and plus I enjoy the time with you."

"Oh…what about Tris?" I knew I was blushing

"Your brother has her no worries."

"Is he as…popular or whatever as you are?"

"If you want to call it popular then yes." He laughed and slid food onto both of our trays, I grabbed two teas and put one on his tray. He paid for both of us and we headed to the table where my brother and Tristian are sitting at with a few friends of the guys. We sat down with our lunches and joined in on the conversation. Well he did I just sat and listened while I ate my grilled cheese.

Once lunch was over Jensen walked me to my next class afraid I was going to get lost apparently. It was nice, we talked the whole time about absolutely nothing that mattered and laughed a lot. My next class was with Tristian and of course she wanted to know everything the second I walked in. "Seat for you over here!" 

I walked over and sat down next to her putting my bag on the ground and grabbing out a notebook and pencil.  
"Spill I want to know everything."

"There's nothing to tell, I didn't know where the cafeteria was so he walked with me and it just stuck." I laughed.

"Uh no not that...he had his arm around you and bought your food! Keryn looked pissed!"

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe because his best friend is hitting on his sister! I'm so excited for you!" She threw her hands slightly up in the air.

"It's nothing."

"Ladies class time is my time." The teacher stated as she started writing on the board. We both rolled our eyes and let the teacher talk. Finally the school day was over and I was lost. Again. Just like all week, and just like all week Jensen apparently knew I would be and was waiting right outside my classroom. Without a word spoken between us he took my bag from me and Tristian and I followed him closely out the his truck and all got in. Jensen told us that Keryn was going to hang out with some girl. Tristian talked the whole way back. More like complained about Keryn the whole time...I could tell Jensen was trying to hold back from laughing every time she brought something else up. Though I enjoyed watching him, the way his jaw flexed as he tried not to smile, then finally giving up the fight and smiling. He looked over and caught me and I was so embarrassed I threw my head in my hands as he pulled in the driveway. He got out of the truck right away.

"I am such a loser Tris he caught me totally staring at him." She shrugged her shoulders as Jensen opened my door grabbing my bag again and we all walked inside.

"Hey kids, hungry?" Mom greeted us as soon as we walked in the door.

"Always" Jensen sat down at the kitchen island.  
"Pie?" My mom smiled.

"Is there pie Momma S please don't play with my emotions." My mom laughed and pulled a pie off the counter placing it right in front of Jensen with a fork. He grabbed the fork and stuck it right in the pie pulling out a big chunk and putting it into his mouth.. "Mmm pie. Oh mmm."

"If your Momma knew how bad you ate here she'd have my hide, and you wouldn't be over here anymore."

"She will just be mad y'all didn't make her any pie. Plus I go to the gym she'll never know." I laughed and shook my head. He took another scoop and pointed it at me. "Want some it's awesome."

"Mommas pie is always good" I smiled, he nodded and I leaned over and took the scoop off of his fork. He smiled and got another scoop placing it in his mouth. "Momma were going to have a few friends over to swim tonight that okay?"

"Of course baby, is your brother going to be here."

"Afferyark" My mom looked over at Jensen with a strange look. I laughed and Tristian almost fell off her seat laughing.

"After dark" Jensen pointed at me with the fork. I shook my head at him.

"Thank goodness you understood that, never know that boy has amazing manners outside his house."

"Second ome!" By this time he ate about half the pie right out of the pan. "Okay I can't eat anymore."

"Good finally I can have some." I went for the pie and he pulled it away.

"Oh no this pie is my pie, I put claim on it y'all need to find ya own." I grabbed the pie pan and took off running through the house Jensen easily on my tail, until I cornered myself stupidly in the living room. He sulked over to me basically pinning me up against the wall. His eyes were dark, hooded, beautiful, and worst part I couldn't read them. He was barely touching me but what ever it was that going on between us was insanely strong. His face a few inches from mine, his hand over top of my one I had on the pie pan. He barely whispered, so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. My breath hitched. "My Pie."

I smiled and bit my lip as he took the pie from my hands smiling, and walked back into the kitchen with it as if he was barely fazed. I shook my head a few times before running up to my room and heard Tristian on my tail. We got in my room and shut the door right away. "What was that!"

"I don't know, but whatever it was…I have insane butterflies and I'm shaking." My mom came up a few minutes later to say goodbye, since she had to leave for work.


	2. Swim Fun

"Wear this one it's perfect you will like legit make his mouth drop." I rolled my eyes grabbing the now 6th bikini from Tristian. A few girls were already here and outside swimming. My brother still wasn't back and Jensen was in Keryn's room playing some video game. I finally settled on a cute little white one. I normally didn't wear a bikini so I felt naked it was so weird. Tristian clapped her hands and started down the hallway. "Jay were going outside you coming."

"Yea yea, right there."

I took a deep breath and walked down the hallway barely catching Jensen’s eyes as I walked past Keryns' bedroom door. I smiled at him and kept walking. I didn't catch his reaction past the lollypop he was chewing on almost falling out of his mouth. Tris and I went outside with the rest of the girls most of whom I didn't even talk to but whatever, we were having fun soaking up the sun before it went completely down. All the girls stopped talking when he came outside in his swim trunks and beater, and were all just staring at him. It didn't help he was the only guy here, Keryn promised to bring some other friends though so we will have to wait and see if he does.

"Hey Kayls come here please?" Jensen wasn't far from me but far enough I had to stand up. So I got up and walked over towards the deep end where he was. "Nice suit, you're in high school now so showing some skin?" 

"I guess....Tristian made me wear it."

"I like it looks good on you."

I tried to hide my blush and smile. "Thanks... uh what did you need?" 

"Oh right, right, right." He walked over to me and to my surprise put his hand on the back of my thigh, and another around the top of my back picking me up cradle style. I threw my hands around his shoulders tightly.

"Jensen Ross Ackles don't you-" And he did, he jumped in the deep end with me attached to him. When we came back up he was laughing but still holding on to me, closer to my ass now, and my arms were tight around his neck, as I readjusted in his arms so my legs were wrapped around his waist. "I'm seriously gonna hurt you! Question though, why the beater."

"Uhm self-confidence? Oh and that's for taking my pie." He winked and smiled at me cause my cheeks I'm sure to be bright red.

"You walk around in boxers in front of me, and have been in half naked photo shoots."

"You I don't mind you ogling, and that's different I don't see who sees them." I could see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Well…" I grabbed his beater and pulled it off, wringing the water over his head before throwing the it out of the pool laughing as he spit water at me. "You know I can't touch so I'm just staying here, and not letting go."

"No complaints are going to come from me about that I promise." 

After all I was 5'3" and he was like 6' so it was easy for him to reach where we were. His hands drifted a little higher so now they were fully on my ass as my legs wrapped themselves around his waist tighter. I heard him take a shaky breath in and back out. "You okay?"

"Yes just some uh guy problems." His cheeks turning pink again.

"Huh?"

"Well hands on your ass, gorgeous crush in a bikini, straddling me...things uh happen, I am a guy." His cheeks full on red now and right when I was about to ask again what he meant I felt it. I could feel his hardness hitting my upper thigh and slightly against my opening, and suddenly I never wanted to lose my virginity worse than I did right now.

"Wait crush?"

"Yea…"

"For how long? Because I've had a crush on you...forever."

"Awhile, over a year…and I had no idea."

"And why didn't you do or say anything?!"

"Well your my best friends kid sister, I had to wait till you were older, I didn't know how to uhm do anything...and I'm saying something now and kind of doing something, plus Keryn isn't around so its good timing." He smiled and leaned his face a little closer to mine before he let go of my ass with one hand bringing it up to my cheek to pull my lips closer to his. I saw fireworks, his tongue brushed my lips and I instantly smiled. He pulled away

"Sorry first...uhm."

"It's okay just follow me."

So I did, he leaned back in and I mimicked his movements in sync with his and it was amazing. The best kiss I'll ever have for sure, not that I could compare it to anything besides a little peck, but you know whatever. As we're standing there making out and ignoring everyone I heard the familiar voice of my brother. "Yo party people! Woah go Ackles! Who the hell is he making out with?"

Both Jensen and I stopped and pulled away just a little bit. So Keryn still couldn't see my face. "Shit he's going to kill me."

"I'll tell him I jumped you."

"Kind of in a compromising position seeing as how well I'm holding you up by your ass, with my tongue down your throat, and have a boner. Shit he's going to kill me." 

I laughed. Tristian was staring at me wide eyed with her mouth dropped open, obviously overly excited. I widened my eyes and looked over towards Keryns' direction. Thank God she got the hint. "Keryn! Can you come with me inside I need help with something and obviously Jensen is busy."

"Obviously who is he with anyway?"

"Uhm well" Tristian dragged him inside, once we heard the door shut both of us hurried out of the pool. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around me and trying to dry off super quickly which wasn't working a little bit. Jensen was standing in front of me rubbing his face in his hands. I'm still in a daze and panic hoping that he didn't regret what we had just done when I heard Keryn. "Mother fucker!" 

"Ker! It's not that big-" Tristian was trying but it was too late Keryn ran back outside, basically kicking the door open, and full force football tackled Jensen into the pool. They both came back up for air and wrestled around a little bit until one of the other guys jumped in and pulled Keryn away from Jensen.

"That's my baby sister asshole."

"I know man I know but I really like her bro."

"I don't give a shit, and you! My best friend! Fuck you both." He got out of the pool and went right inside. 

Jensen got out of the pool I handed him my towel and he sat down on my lounge chair next to me. He noticed me shivering and put his arm around me with the towel pulling me to lean into him which I did. obviously. All the other girls were whispering and talking with a mix of anger and jealousy. "Want you to know I won't ever regret kissing you."

"It's like you knew what I was thinking, that's creepy."

"I can see the worry in your face. Ker will get over it."

"I hope so…"

"He will I know him, he'll come back out in a little while make jokes about it and pretend to still be pissed. Realize that there are a ton of girls out here and be over it."

I shook my head hoping he was right, and we joined in on the conversation with everyone else. Jensen periodically kissing my head, and fiddling with our hands. When Keryn finally did come back out Jensen and I were laying on the lounge chair together, Tristian was at our feet, there were 2 couples making out on two of the other lounge chairs, and 4 other girls just hanging out standing by us all talking. He pointed to Jensen and I all cuddled up together and smiled a wicked smile. "I'm just gonna wait for Mom and Dad to find this shit out. You and I, we're all good but you hurt my baby sister you know I'll kill you."

"I won't"

"I've seen how you are and how you talk about these chicks."

"Yea not for quite a awhile, she's different." Keryn gave Jensen some kind of nod and it was like nothing happened. How guys get over things so quickly I'll never understand. Everyone left shortly after except Tristian and Jensen, the four of us went inside to watch a movie. We all sat on the couch, Keryn laid his head on Tristian's lap on the one side of the couch and on the other Jensen and I were cuddled the same way we were on the chair outside. Except during the movie we made out a little bit, which was awesome.


	3. Well Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!

Jensen P.O.V.

I woke up to a weird noise, smiled instantly when I realized the girl I've liked for a long while was actually in my arms. I didn’t want to move and wake her knowing her head was softly on my chest. I heard the noise again this time louder realizing it was a shotgun being cocked, my eyes flew open, smile instantly fading when I saw Kayle's dad standing next to us with his shot gun in hand. "Boy you might want to run."

My eyes went wide as shit and I jumped up, still in my swim suit, no shirt or shoes, and ran. I ran through the living room into the dining room up one set of stairs and back down another set that brought me into the kitchen of this old farmhouse. Momma S was standing in the kitchen with her hand covering her mouth. I pushed through the door and made it to the driveway before I stopped out of breath and turned around with my arms up. Her dad slowly came to a stop and she was right behind him with a little dress covering her bikini.

"You best have a damn good explanation for me finding you sleeping next to my little girl like that."

I had my hands up in defense and before I could get anything out Kayle ran over and stood in front of me. "Stop it!"

I grabbed her arm gently and pulled her around me so that I was in between the gun and her, my back to her dad. "Stay behind me"

"No are you stupid he wants to shoot you!" Tears were spilling down her cheeks and all I wanted to do was hold her until they were gone.

"Yea but I ain't gonna let him even point a gun at you to try to get to me!" We both turned towards her dad when we heard the shells fly out and hit the ground.

"Boy you just earned some respect, any man willing to put himself in between a loaded shot gun and my baby girl."

"Pop with all due respect, I would truly just like to date your daughter." I had my hands up in defense.

"You mean get in her pants, you teenage boys are all alike."

"Dad!"

"No sir, I mean date her. Like take her out to dinners and movies and stuff. I wouldn't disrespect her or you by just trying to sleep with her like that."

"Oh my god." I could hear the embarrassment in Kayle's voice.

"We will see, when's this first date of yours going to be?"

"Well I haven't asked her yet but I was hoping for Tuesday after school when I got back from LA." I looked over and Kayle was smiling ear to ear. She nodded yes.

"Tell you right now I don't like this one bit. The age difference alone. Not to mention y'all knowing one another forever. You can have one date as friends Tristan and Keryn must be with y'all. No dating"

"Dad!"

"Kayle Ann Fallon I said no! I don't like this"

"Yes Jensen I'd love to go on a date with you!" She pulled me into a hug.

"I don't like this at all, I'm saying no. No and that is final."

"Dad this isn't your choice!"

"You are my daughter and are still under my roof. My roof my rules!"

"Dad!"

"No discussion! This is FINAL!" He walked away and went back into the house. Kayle stood there with tears in her eyes.

"I'm still taking you out on a date, I don't care what he says about this." I held her hands in mine. 

"This isn't going to work. He's going to find out."

"Just trust me. I'll handle this, going behind your parents' back is the last thing I want to do, but I can't go another day without your lips on mine." I leaned down and kissed her lightly. 

"Kayle get in this house right now! Boy get your hands off my daughter before I come over there!"

I leaned my forehead on hers. "Trust me." 

She nodded her head and ran off for the house. Keryn came out with my clothes and keys. "Well that was eventful."

"I love her."

"Dude no."

"Dude Yea, I've never felt like this just after a kiss man"

"Little sister dude." He rolled his eyes

"I know…" I put my head down partially defeated.

"What you need me to do bro." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Just say you're taking her to the mall Tuesday and stay out, I'll meet you somewhere after our date. "

"Don't hurt her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I promised him.

"Good. See you Tuesday at school." 

I nodded my head and jumped in my truck heading home. When I got there my parents were already on the porch waiting. My mom spoke first. "So how was your morning?"

I tried to hide my smile "I'm sure y'all already got the phone call so can we just cut that out?"

"Don't let her fool you your momma is very excited about all of this."

"Really?" I looked directly at my mom.

"I knew you two would start dating at some point. Just a waiting game. Don't break that babies heart though boy."

"Wouldn't dream of it momma."

"Good cause you know her daddy will have you hung" My dad laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Almost did this mornin'" I looked away from them.

"So why all the sudden honey" My mom patted the seat next to her.

I sat down "I don't know something felt right when she was sitting there by the pool...after pushing her in I just knew I wasn't going to have this perfect opportunity land like this again."

"Well were happy for you son." My dad stood up and smacked my shoulder, just as my little sister came out the door "So he didn't shoot ya? Dang."

"Nope still kickin, so rooms still mine!"

"Get in there and pack" My mom rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Plane leaves in 3 hours." Dad followed me in the house going into the kitchen as I went upstairs to my room to finish grabbing my stuff. I couldn't stop thinking about her, the drive, the plane, laying in the bed at the hotel, even when I was in doing this audition she was on my mind. I was barely focused on anything around me .


	4. First Date

Kayle's P.O.V.

Thank the lord it was finally Tuesday. I was killing myself waiting for this day to finally come for one I finally get to see Jensen again after not seeing him since Saturday and for two, our date, our first ever actual date. My first ever date to begin with and I couldn't think of it to happen with anyone else. I was having a really hard time containing my excitement and felt like I was gonna hurl.   
"Aren't you overly excited!" Tristian grabbed my hands as I was trying to choose what to wear. I nodded and smiled going back to finding the perfect outfit. I held one up and she squealed. "That is perfect!" I smile again lightly squealing with her.   
"Kay you ready?" Kieryn poked his head in the door without knocking.   
"In like 5 minutes" he opened the door the rest of the way closing it behind him.   
"You know you can't leave the house in that dress, dad will know something is up." I shook my head a few times.   
"Didn't think about that" Keryn smiled walking back out the door.   
"You can change when we get to the mall!" Tristian acted like it was the best idea she's ever head. I nodded my head putting my off-white lacey dress into my backpack. (See pic for dress and hair) Threw on my flip flops, and a tiny bit of eyeliner, and we all walked out of my room following Kieryn out to his truck, making sure to say goodbye to mom and dad before leaving for the mall. I ended up changing in the back seat so that when we got there I could just jump in Jensen's truck and we could go. Which is thankfully exactly what happened.   
"Have fun Kay" My brother said as we pulled into the parking spot.   
"Thank you!!" I jumped out of his truck and walked around it to a waiting Jensen.   
"Wow, you look amazing" He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms kissing me lightly before letting me go. "Ready?" He smiled.   
"Very" I smiled back taking his hand as he lead me to the passenger side making sure to open the door for me and close it after I was in. He held my hand as we drove to our destination which I smelt before I saw. "Oh god that smells amazing"   
"I knew you'd like it here" He laughed as we parked in front of the steakhouse. I jumped out of the truck before Jensen could make it to my side meeting him out in front as we hand in hand went inside the restaurant. He knew I could eat and enjoyed the fact that I didn't mind eating in front of him. I want shy like most girls especially not around him like that because I've known him forever. "So this is crazy right? Like I already know so much about you and a typical first date is basically 20 questions, or drama gossip whatever. You don't do drama or much for gossip so that leaves 20 questions which I'm sure I could answer about you"  
"So then let's do it opposite, ask a question, you answer for me, I'll answer for you. Like favorite color? Blue"  
"Teal, favorite food? Mac and cheese, steak, and grams gumbo"  
I smiled "Steak, dream job? Sports medicine UofT."  
He smiled "TV Producer or actress. Favorite music?"  
We both said "country" at the same time laughing.   
The rest of our date was amazing, we laughed and talked about everything playing the rest of 20 questions laughing through some of them. Talked about next year, and the fact that Jensen was taking a theater class at school and loved it, he was thinking about trying to pursue acting knowing that he could always go to school. I was super supportive of this because he was already doing a bunch of modeling and everything so it was in his blood, plus he would be amazing. We even ordered desert and shared it. Best first date ever seriously. Jensen paid the check and we sat there a little while longer enjoying each others company that I didn't even realize what time it was. Jensen looked up at the clock in the restaurant.   
"Shit Kayls we need to leave now" I looked at him confused for a second.   
"Wait why?"   
"It's 9:30, we were supposed to meet back with your brother right now."   
"Oh my god!" I jumped up and we both casually walked out of the restaurant then ran to the truck jumping in he took off right away. We both laughed a little and pulled into the mall parking lot only 10 minutes late. Keryn was standing there with his arms crossed looking like my dad. Jensen and I both cracked up laughing and got out of the truck. "Seriously Ker you look like dad right now."   
"HA, not funny we're supposed to be home by 10 Kay, what the hell dude come on I'm only doing this if it doesn't get me in deep shit with them."   
"I know man I'm sorry we got distracted."   
"Was it a good date?"   
"The best" Both Jensen and I said at the same time smiling.   
"Alright lets go, see you tomorrow man" Jensen nodded at Keryn to say bye before turning to me and pulling me into a deep kiss.  
"Best date ever." He kissed me again and winked before going back over to his truck. I couldn't stop smiling the whole way home and once we got there I went straight to my room and to sleep just so I could hurry up and wake up to see Jensen in my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what ya think!


	5. One Month

One Month Anniversary  
October 14 1995  
Kayle's P.O.V.  
"Jensen you don't have to do this if you don't want to seriously." I laughed as he helped me practicing, like we have been for the last 2 weeks. I was trying out for Cheer tomorrow specifically, to be a flier, so naturally Jensen was enjoying proving his strength by throwing me up in the air and catching me. His mom enjoyed watching this, we obviously couldn't practice doing anything together at my house because of my dad.  
"Yea right this is awesome" He laughed catching me perfectly so I was facing him. He was smiling like crazy and kissed me just like he did every time he caught me like this.  
"Thank god you are strong enough for this" I laughed as he set me the rest of the way to the ground.  
"I get to spend time with you, I don't care what it involves."  
"Jensen, Kayle, dinner!" We both looked towards the back deck to his parents house where his mom was standing at the door.  
"Be right there!" Jensen yelled back.  
"I need you to take me home after dinner, are you sure your mom doesn't mind?" He put his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest.  
"You know she doesn't mind anything that has to do with you" I smiled again kissing him lightly and followed him into the house hand in hand. We cleaned up and sat down to eat dinner with his family.  
Jensen picked us up the next morning at my house like every other day, my dad still allowed that to happen, and we got through the school day like usual. I was so excited for try outs. Meeting up with Jensen by his locker beforehand.  
"I feel like a kid on Christmas morning." Jensen just laughed at me before taking my hand.  
"Well lets get to the try-outs before you run out of that energy" He laughed again as we made our way to the gym. We got there and sat down waiting for them to call my name.  
"Kayle?" Veronica called out my name and pointed. Jensen and I walked up and stood in the middle of the room ready and waiting. Toni one of the other cheerleaders hit play on the track. Even though Jensen was only there to toss me he did the cheer and everything. I loved this man so much for everything that he did for me willingly. I didn't even ask him to help me with this try-out he just...did it. We finished the routine. "Thank you, NEXT!" My smile fell and Jensen and I grabbed our things and walked out of the gym.  
"Kayls I forgot something meet you at the truck?"  
"Sure." He kissed me quick before running back towards his locker.

Jensen's P.O.V.  
I kissed her and ran back to my locker to grab something and once I got there I ripped it open grabbing the little box smiling and shutting my locker. "Oh shit!" I jumped.  
"Sorry I was just getting ready to say hey but you shut the locker the second I started talking."  
"Toni seriously! You can't sneak up on people like that!"  
"I wasn't sneaking, Jensen are you okay?"  
"Yea T just phew, had to come back for this. It's Kayle and I's anniversary and I have the perfect afternoon of fun planned for her."  
"What did you get her?! And congrats buddy that's awesome!" Toni was a good friend, she was a cheerleader, and one of the few girls in my class that I could handle. She was more like one of the guys, played video games, didn't care about getting dirty, owned a truck. She was cool. I opened the box and showed her the Tiffany's bracelet. "She's going to love that! Perfect mix of girly and not for her."

"Thanks"  
"No problem, great audition by the way. The girls said you're in"  
"What the try-outs? I wasn't…"  
"I know you weren't, but you should have been. I told them I'd come out and talk to you about it. You know try to convince you to join the squad." I laughed as she punched my shoulder lightly. "Seriously though we need more muscle."  
"What about Kayle did she…"  
"Leslie doesn't want to allow her on the team, I say she did absolutely amazing for a flyer especially coming up with that routine by herself, and somehow convincing you to do it with her." She laughed. "But Leslie has a crush on you, so it's easier for her to just say nope then it is for her to swallow her pride and allow actual talent near her."  
"Well we will have to change that." She looked at me confused and followed me as I walked back to the gym throwing the door open slightly causing everyone to look at me. "Hey Leslie" I walked up in front of the table they had set up.  
"Oh hey Jensen come to accept our offer?" She twirled her hair and stood up doing her best to flirt with me.  
"Only if Kayle gets it, and I'll only be her base or whatever its called. I won't throw anyone else, and I don't want anyone else throwing her."  
"Uh that isn't how this works" She walked close to me still twirling her hair and the flirting became more obvious if that was even possible.  
"I don't need you to throw yourself at me, I'm on my way out to my anniversary date, so if you want me on the team that's my condition." She stopped and rolled her eyes.  
"Well we will talk about her then and let you know, I guess." She rolled her eyes again.  
"Thanks, it won't be a mistake." I didn't let her say anything else instead I turned to Toni "Thank you, see you tomorrow" She smiled and waived as I ran back out and got into my truck. "Ready love?" I smiled at Kayle in my passenger seat before kissing her lightly and taking off out of the parking lot heading straight to the Steakhouse. Once we got there we were instantly seated, and had our drinks and meals ordered.  
"Toni said you were awesome."  
"Oh?"  
"Ran into her in the hallway, she thinks you have a real shot. She said she was impressed by the fact that you made the routine up without help."  
"Cool"  
"Kayls you okay?"  
"Yea just not really into talking about your ex-girlfriend you know on our date."  
"It's not like that Kayls no need to get jealous or anything I just wanted to let you know I ran into her."  
"It's fine can we just talk about something else."  
"Yea of course anything you want." She crossed her arms, and I know she was mad but man she was so damn cute when she got mad about something. A little wrinkle in her forehead gave away every time she was mad. "I got you something" She tried not to smile or look at me. I just sat there with a smile plastered on my face until she finally looked at me. "It's what I ran back to my locker for."  
"When you ran into…"  
"Kayls" I laughed, she rolled her eyes.  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"I'm not telling, and you can't have it till after desert."  
"You suck."  
"You love me."  
"Not right now." I laughed out loud and leaned back as our food came out. We stayed pretty silent while eating only commenting on how good the food was. Which this place had the best food ever, and it was the only place we went to on special occasions. I finished taking a sip of my soda.  
"So you're going to come to prom with me right?"  
"Maybe" She smiled at me. I shook my head.  
"Happy Anniversary, beautiful"  
"Happy Anniversary, Jensen" She smiled and we leaned over the table to kiss. Once she pulled away I set the box down in front of her on the table. Her eyes went wide as she opened it and almost cried. "This is too much Jense we've only been together a month, and oh my god its beautiful I LOVE IT!" She jumped up from her seat and hugged me tight kissing me a few times all over my face. I couldn't help but laugh and pushed her away slightly.  
"Let's get it on your perfect wrist then." I helped her put it on, then she ran to use the restroom. I took this time to pay our bill and wait for her by the door. We walked out and got into the truck before she turned towards me.  
"So I kind of made you something and after this..." She held up her wrist. "Seems totally lame." I laughed and waited for her to pull it out of her bag. She handed me a little box. "So lame." She closed her eyes and laughed. I pulled open the box and it was a bracelet. 

"I love it" I slid it on and tightened it then leaned over and kissed her. We ended up sitting in my truck making out in front of the steakhouse for about a half an hour if not longer. Then I had to do the one thing I hated most, drop her off. The worst part about dropping her off after our dates, was not being able to walk her to the door and kiss her goodnight properly. Keeping all of this away from her Dad was killing me, but I knew there was no way in hell that he would allow this to continue if he did know. So here I was on our one month anniversary dropping my beautiful girlfriend off down the road from her house, waiting for her brother to pick her up and take her the rest of the way home. It sucked. 


	6. Sleepover

June 1996

Jensen's POV

I was up in my room playing video games with Keryn when I heard my mom yell for me. "Jensen, someone is here for you!" I threw my paddle down and ran down the steps noticing Toni standing in the doorway. I walked over to her steeping outside and shut the door behind me.

"What's up stranger?" She didn't smile like she normally did. "T what's going on? I didn't even know you knew where I lived and you are never this quiet."

"So uhm…" She was playing with her fingers

"T?"

"Okay so don't shoot the messenger but hear me out before you go running or snap or whatever" I shook my head "Okay so there is this party down the street for the cheerleaders and stuff and I went obviously, anyway so I over heard someone say something about you and how you were going to kill someone and all this other stuff so I went to find out why. That's when I walked in a room well followed someone in a room. I found Kayle passed out on a bed, Trent was pulling her shirt off. I screamed and shoved him off of her and got her out of there as soon as possible. He threw beer all over us..." I started running down the driveway before she finished, to where Toni parked and ripped open her passenger door. Kayle's limp body fell into my arms. "I'm sorry I didn’t catch it before she was drugged or whatever but Jensen I didn't know what else to do or where to go." I lifted her up into my arms and ran back to the house. Toni was right behind me when we burst through the door.

"Jensen" My mom said as she watched what was happening carefully. "What happened?! Is she okay!" She was following us up the stairs.

Toni answered "I found her, I think that one of the guys at the party gave her something in her water."

"Mom she's burning up" 

"Jensen get her in the tub now" I ran into the bathroom, the one connected to my room, past Keryn who stuck his head out the door, and gently set her in the tub and started to get her undressed when my mom stopped me. "You need to get outside of this bathroom now. We can take it from here."

"I am not leaving her!" I yelled instantly regretting it.

"Jensen, serious question, and I need a real answer. Have the two of you had sex?"

"What? No"

"Have you seen her naked before?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Then get out, the first time any of that happens you need to have her tell you it is okay. Not like this, so go. Her approval is a necessity you know this." I listened to my mom and left the bathroom standing right outside the door. "Toni Right? If you don't mind I just need help holding her up while I get her out of these clothes."

"No problem Mrs. Ackles." A couple minutes went by and Toni walked out the door. She jumped when she saw me. "Holy crap Ackles give me a heart attack. Might be better than what I'm in for when I get home." 

"Toni thank you, seriously if you weren't there..."

"Listen he may be my brother, but he's an asshole, and a complete womanizer. Obviously not caring if he gets their consent or not. If I can prevent it I will...always. Now going homes going to suck cause my parents are gonna kill me and so is he but...your mom asked me to stick around a little to help get her dressed too"

"T I seriously can't thank you enough though, and you can shower here. Borrow some pjs and just give em back whenever or hang out and I can have my mom wash your clothes or something"

"Really? I mean I have an extra set of clothes with me...you really wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

"What in the hell is going on? Oh hey Toni" Keryn came in the room. I took a deep breath

"Trent drugged Kayle, tried to rape her." He instantly turned red. 

"Where the fuck is he. I'm going to kill that motherfucker! How are you just still here and so calm?! Let's go!" I took another deep breath. 

"Go find Tris, Trent will get his. I need to be here and strong for Kayls..." Without another word Keryn walked out. I heard the door slam and heard my truck fire up and take off down the road.

"I'm going to run out and grab my clothes, I'll be right back." I nodded my head and she walked out.��

 

�Keryn POV

I was pissed, beyond pissed. Completely livid I couldn't believe what I heard Jensen say about my sister. I flew to that house party and threw the doors open. Walking over and unplugging the music I yelled. "TRISTAN"

I heard a drunken "what" from the corner. I walked over and picked her up off the chair throwing her over my shoulder fireman style.

"Who the hell is turning down my music!" Trent, just who I didn't want to see. "Ah Santiago, what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Where's your sister at buddy?" He winked and slapped some guys hand next to him.��"You say another word about my sister I swear."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing, karma however, you'll get yours." I walked out the door Tristan still over my shoulder. She started kicking and hitting my back laughing. I all but dropped her into the truck. "Stop Tris!"

She giggled "Gosh have a little fun Keryn" She ran her hand down my chest lightly and got close to my face.

"Tris…" She didn't move instead she lightly pressed her lips to mine. I didn't move. "Tris"

"Just shut up and kiss me Keryn" She smiled and pressed her lips on mine again pulling me to her by my shirt. So I gave in, I gave in to my kid sisters best friend, and it was worth it. Something I have never felt before. I instantly understood all those times Jensen tried explaining it to me. She pulled away and giggled. "Woah, I've wanted that to happen forever"

I smiled and shook my head. "Well maybe we can try it again when you aren't so drunk" She laughed.

"I've only had like 3 or 4" She rolled her eyes

"3 or 4 too many"

"Probably, where is Kayle?"

"Jensen has her"

"What? He was here too?"

"Uh no, Tris, uhm Trent tried or succeeding in drugging her and tried to rape her."

"WHAT!?" She tried jumping out of the truck, I caught her.

"Tris, its all good, Jensen will take care of it okay? Let's just get you back to his place. Come on get back in put your seatbelt on."

"This isn't okay Ker we have to do something!" I shut the door and ran around to get in the drivers seat. Instantly putting the truck in first and driving off to Jensen's place. Thankfully it was only a few minutes away because Tristan protested the entire way. The second I stopped the truck she was out the door and in the house. I put on the brake, turned off the truck, and tried to get in right after her. By the time I made it in and found Tristan she was already upstairs in Jensen's room talking to him.

"But how?!"

"Tristan you were at the party not me, how would I know what happened?"

"She was by me the entire night and only drinking water! I should have been there!"

"Tristan you can't blame yourself, none of us would have known. Toni happened to see it and found her before anything had happened so can we just be happy about that?" I walked up and into the doorway seeing Jensen laying under my baby sister. She looked lifeless, pale as I've ever seen her, eyes closed. She looked peaceful laying on Jensen's chest.

"I tried finding you too but I feel like she was the priority and getting her safe, I knew I could go back for you." Toni said from the corner.

"I'm not like mad at you or anything, thank you for getting to her when I couldn't. I just feel horrible that I wasn't there." Tristan slid down the wall sitting on the floor. I sat down next to her and het her lean into me. She started crying instantly. "Just someone please tell me that she's going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine, she's breathing, her fever broke so her temp is down. The second she wakes up she's probably going to get sick for awhile and then she'll eat and drink and be back to normal okay?" Jensen spoke quietly, you could hear the worry in his voice. So we all just sat there in silence.

 

 

Jensen POV

Laying here with Kayle in my arms, basically lifeless. I was terrified how this was going to affect her. I know for sure that she was going to be okay…health wise. But mentally, what this could do to her scares the shit out of me. "Oh my god my head" Kayle moved slightly she sat up quickly and I grabbed the trash can putting it in front of her just in time for her to start throwing up. Just like my mom said she would. Sitting up and getting behind her I helped her hold back her hair and rub her back. "Oh god that was gross, why does, wait where am I?"

I saw everyone else in the room start waking up. "Baby, I'm right here, everything is fine"

"Jensen?"

"Yea love, I'm here"

"Where am I?" I rubbed her back a few more times.

"My room" She shook her head.

"What I need to go home. My dads going to kill me."

"Kay its fine Mom and Dad think you are at Tristan's" Keryn said now standing. "Tris go grab her some bread and water" Tristan nodded frantically and ran out of the room.

"Wait what…why are you all here? What happened?"

"Are you going to throw up again?" I asked her

"No, no besides my head I think I'm okay. What time is it?"

"Do you remember anything?" I asked her.

"The last thing I remember is the party, I was there drinking water watching Tristan get drunk playing beer pong."

"Anything after that you don't remember?"

"No, what time is it?"

"Its 2 am Kayls"

"Two in the morning!? What the hell happened?!" She started to panic, I pulled her to my chest.

"Shh, babe shh, its okay."

"What … just what" Tristan walked back in the room and handed me the bread and water for Kayle. Then sat down in front of her.

"Kayle I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you, I was drinking and should have been paying attention to make sure that you didn't get drugged and almost raped."

"WHAT?!" Kayle screamed. "ALMOST WHAT?!" She frantically looked back and forth between the 4 of us. "Jensen?" I pulled her tight against me.

"Trent put something in your drink, and it knocked you out. He then attempted to get you alone and…"

"That's when I found you, thankfully before anything happened and got you here, Mrs. Ackles and I got you cleaned up. After that it was a waiting game for you to wake up." Toni explained. Kayle went into a full on panic attack in my arms. I grabbed her face in my hands forcing her to look at me.

"Baby, baby, breathe my love breathe okay here like this" I took a breath in and let it out slowly after about a minute she was calm enough for me to let go of her face and her to collapse in my arms. I laid us down slowly. Eventually we both fell back asleep. 

Once we all woke up not many words were exchanged. Keryn took Tristan home before coming back and taking Kayle. She barely kissed me goodbye and that killed me. I spent all day Saturday and Sunday doing absolutely nothing, I really just sat in my bed watching TV. I felt like I failed her, I should have been there for her. Kayle would have never gone through any of that if I would have just agreed and went to the stupid party even though I just didn't want to.

"Jensen, you need to eat" My mom poked her head in my door. I didn't answer her so she opened the door up and walked over sitting on the side of my bed. "You can't beat yourself up about this Jay. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known something was going to happen. Who's to say something wouldn't have even if you were there. I think its better that you were here for her when needed rather then at that stupid party." I shook my head a few times.

"I should have been there Mom"

"You weren't so stop beating yourself up about it, call her and check on her, and lets all move on with our lives instead of focusing on this horrible event."

"Great pep-talk."

"Jensen, honey I'm serious, what happened to her is terrible, but you acting differently around her is going to be worse then anything else she went through that night. I can promise you that. She's going to think you are looking at her differently, she's going to blame herself for tearing you two apart. When in reality its you beating yourself up about something that happened that was out of your control. There is nothing you can do about it now except try to move on and help her to move on."

I just nodded my head a few times while she was talking. She patted my leg and left my room reminding me again to come down and eat. It took me a few minutes but I did go down and grab some food, afterwards going right back up to my room and falling asleep. I woke up to my alarm going off got up and got dressed heading to Keryn's to pick everyone up for school. I got there and walked right in the house like normal.

"Jensen good morning honey" I smiled at Mrs. Santiago

"Morning Momma S. How's it going"

"Good, Kayle has been a little off this weekend, but otherwise were all great."

"She upstairs?"

"Uhm she should be I haven't heard her come down yet."

"Do you mind?"

"No honey go ahead." I smiled at her and ran up the stairs. Momma S knows about Kayle and I, we promised to keep her updated with everything in our relationship and she promised to keep Papa out of it for now. I got to Kayle's door and knocked on it lightly opening it before she answered. She was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. I walked over and sat next to her putting my arm around her. She put her head against my shoulder and threw her arms around me and started crying. We just sat there as I held her and let her cry.

"Kay time to go, oh hey man"

"She been like this all weekend?"

"Pretty much depressed like not crying like but mom said she has to go to school so I mean we've got to go."

"Alright give us a sec, we'll meet you down there" He nodded and left the doorway.

"Kayls, look at me love" She slowly looked up at me and I could see she wasn't doing okay at all. "Have you slept at all?" She shook her head no. "Why?"

"Whenever I close my eyes I picture Trent trying to touch me. So I can't sleep." I sighed.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't want to bother you over this."

"Kayls baby, this isn't a bother, nothing involving you is a bother. I promise okay? How about tonight I'll sneak over try and help you get some sleep" She shook her head. "Alright lets try and get this stupid school day over with"

"Let me go wash off my face, I'll throw make up on in your truck I guess"

"You're perfect without it."

"Yea to you" She smiled which made me smile as she got up and walked into her bathroom. I rubbed my hands down my face and through my hair. It only took her about two minutes before she was out of the bathroom. "Ready?"

"Only if you are" I stood up and took her hand in mine.

"I don't want to see him."

"Me either, trust me I want to kill him" She laughed as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen letting go of our hands the second we heard her dads voice.

"I know he is family to us but what is he doing here so early and why is he upstairs when Keryn is down here?"

"Wayne there is no reason for you to over react about this he needed to use the bathroom so I told him to use the one upstairs."

"Well he knows damn well there is one down here."

"And I told him to use the one up there, this way he could let Keryn know he was here, so drop it."

"I don't like that boy upstairs with my daughter alone."

"Wayne drop it." Momma S gave him a glare.

"Jensen" He nodded his head

"Pop, how's the heard?"

"Doing well." I smiled at him 

"That's great."

"Alright well fun awkward chat, can we go now?" Kayle saved me thank god from the awkwardness and pulled me out the door by my arm. We met with Keryn who was standing by my truck.

"Finally."

"Shut up dad came back early"

"Great, you good?" Kayle shrugged her shoulders. 

We all hopped in and headed to school.


	7. Trouble

Jensen's P.O.V.

Kayle's hand didn't leave mine for more than a few seconds from the time we got to school till I got her to her homeroom. Promising her I'd meet her after every class so that she wouldn't have to walk anywhere alone, worried she would run into Trent at all. Thankfully we made it to lunch without sight of him. We weren't that lucky once we got into the lunch room. I had my arm around Kayle looking down at her while we were walking and talking, she was laughing at something I said, when she froze. I didn't even have to look up to know what was going on. 

"Kayls just ignore him alright, lets get some food in you" She sighed heavily and let me fill up a tray for the two of us walking us over to our normal table where only Tristian was I sat down across from her so she could sit next to Tristian. We were all just talking waiting on Keryn to join us when Trent basically bee-lined toward me. I didn't miss a beat and didn't even make eye contact with him. Though he didn't like that very much and made sure to knock into my arm, hard. I stood up pushing my chair so hard it went crashing to the floor. I didn't get in his face I just kept my distance but he wanted to make this a problem.

"Something you need to say Ackles?"

"Do you have a problem?" He got in my face and put his hands on my chest pushing me.

"Do we?" He went to push me again and I snapped, I pushed him back, then he tried throwing a punch which I caught and then decked him right at his eye, then again his nose, and one more time at his lip before I heard Kayle scream and someone pull me off of him.

"Don't go near her again!" Was the last thing I said before I was dragged out of the lunch room and into the principal's office. I sat there blood on my hands wiping at it with a tissue. My eyes stayed on the ground in front of me, and when Mr. Brutto called my name I didn't even look up just stood and headed into his office. Within a few minutes both of my parents were in there with me. I didn't regret what I did, not even a little bit. He deserved way more.

"Son, you know we have a no tolerance for any fighting in the school, Mr. Lockwood said he would be pressing charges so just be prepared for that."

"What exactly should we do to be prepared?" My dad asked

"You should get a lawyer and make sure you have everything straight, his family doesn't play games when it comes to suing people. I unfortunately have seen this a few times already in the past few years. So Mr. Ackles do you have anything to say before I have to suspend you?"

"I didn't start it." I kept my eyes focused on the desk. 

"Wait Mr. Brutto aren't you supposed to find out what happened before just jumping to conclusions about our son? Our son, who has never been in trouble for anything his entire career here? Is in cheer and theater and lacross never missing a practice." My mom said.

"Jensen, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"He shoved me, and swung so I hit him."

"Why would he shove you?" I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to tell him what had happened this past weekend. "Well if you can't give me a reason then I'm going to have to suspend you."

"You can't suspend me, he'll just get to her" I finally looked up at him with glassed over eyes.

"What do you mean he'll just get to her? Kayle? She's your girlfriend right? Is this what all this is about then?"

"Yes, no, sort of"

"Jensen, I need you to tell us what happened" My parents were looking at me expectantly.

"He walked past me and hit my shoulder, I got up, he shoved me, then went to throw a punch, I caught it and hit him three times. That's what happened"

"All of this for no reason?" Mr. Brutto wasn't going to stop, and I was on the verge of losing it again.

"No there was a reason."

"Son, tell me the reason so we can get past all of this."

"He tried to rape her!" I slammed my hands down on the desk and stood up to start pacing the room, tears trying to fall.

"Excuse me?" My moms head was down, my dad's expression was unreadable, and Mr. Brutto was so shocked I was sure his eyes were going to pop out.

"Trent, he…he drugged Kayle at a party this past weekend and attempted to rape her. A friend of ours got her out of there before he could. She's terrified of him, you can't suspend me, I need to protect her."

He picked up the phone and dialed out. "Yes, can you have Kayle Santiago sent down here please, thank you."

"She's going to hate me."

"Baby she isn't going to hate you." My mom rubbed my back. "Someone had to know, something needs done." A few tears slipped and I wiped them away quickly. Within seconds there was a knock on the door. Mr. Brutto told them to come in, I stood back up and Kayle ran into my arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, are you?" She nodded her head a few times before I lightly kissed her cheek. Mr. Brutto cleared his throat, I let Kayle take my seat and stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders.

"Kayle, Jensen here said that the fight was more of a self defense is that true?"

"Yes, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless he thought he was going to be hurt first. Jensen didn't start this, it was all Trent."

"Trent is going to be taking this to court, we're going to have to call in your parents as well as a lawyer for you both not now but you may want to do it soon. You need to make sure they know everything, including what happened this past weekend at that party."

"What?" Tears instantly fell down Kayle's cheeks I kneeled in front of her and started wiping them away.

"Kayls, I had to tell him. I am so sorry, they were going to suspend me unless I told them why it was self defense. I was defending you baby, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, I just don't want to tell my parents."

"They've already been called and are on their way her now." Mr. Brutto said "They should be here any minute, you can explain everything in private or with all of us here."

 

Kayle's POV

"EXCUSE ME?!" My dad yelled "I DON'T THINK SO! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL."

"Dad that's seriously what you are focused on right now!?" I yelled back at him.

"If you weren't sneaking around with him this would have never happened! You would have been home!"

"No I wouldn't have, I would have been at that party and the girl that rescued me wouldn't have known where to take me to get help!"

"We can fight about this at home can we focus right now." My mom stood in between us.

"How are you so calm! Our little girl has been lying to us for almost 9 months! They have been dating for almost 9 months! That doesn't bother you one bit?!"

"No, what bothers me is the fact that our daughter was almost raped and we have to get our things in order to press charges against this boy that tried to hurt our baby!" My dad stomped out of the principals office slamming the door behind him. "I'm so sorry about my husband Mr. Brutto"

"No apology needed, it’s a rough thing to think about and he's projecting."

"Kayle honey lets go home."

We said good bye and walked out of his office. I ran into Jensen's waiting arms crying so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Shh baby its okay I've got you, you're safe."

"No it's not okay, my dad is going to go to extra lengths to make sure we aren't together anymore. I'm sure he'll try to home school me too!" I cried freely soaking his shirt.

"Shh Kayls, we will figure it out okay, one thing at a time." At that exact moment my dad came back into the waiting room and was instantly screaming at us. He yanked me away from Jensen's arms and pulled me outside pushing me into his truck. He continued yelling until my mom made it into the truck then he took off towards home. The whole ride him and my mom were talking back and forth loudly. We made it home and I got out of the truck and went straight to my room locking the door behind me. I didn't answer it for anyone the rest of the night.

At about 11pm I heard knocking on my balcony door. I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to unlock it. It opened before I could try to open it myself. Whoever was there barged in and instantly his lips were on mine. I didn't need to second guess who it was I knew it was Jensen. He backed me up into the room closing the door behind him lightly not letting his lips leave mine. We backed up even further and landed on my bed, I stopped him by lightly pushing him away.

"What are you doing here? What if they find you?"

"He won't figure out I'm here, nobody will. Parked my truck in the woods. I told you I'd find a way, I'm not going a day without you Kayle. I love you. More than anything in this world." Tears welled up in my eyes. Knowing I loved him was one thing, hearing him actually say it was another.

"Jensen, I love you too" I smiled wide tears flowing, his smile matched mine and he had tears forming in his eyes. I pulled his mouth back on mine as we spent the night making out before we fell asleep. 

We woke up tangled in one another's arms as my alarm blared from across the room. I went to get up and he pulled me back down.

"I could so get used to this." I laughed and heard a knock on my door.

"Wake up Kay we've got to go in 15. I'm driving today…obviously." Kieryn yelled.

"Yea, be out in a few." I heard him walk away and turned back to Jensen. "You have to go, if anyone sees you." 

"Nobody will see me" He laughed lightly before climbing out of my bed and kissing me. "I'm bringing a toothbrush tonight" 

"Wait tonight?"

"Yea, I'm not sleeping without you for awhile. Plus how'd you sleep?"

"Amazing" I was a little shocked at my response because since this past weekend I wasn't able to sleep all night. I actually stayed up most of the night. Last night, I slept better than I have in months if I was being honest. "You need to go" I laughed at his smug smile as he winked at me, kissed me, said goodbye and went back out my balcony window. That is basically how the rest of the month went. Jensen would show up at 10 or 11 pm and leave right after my alarm went off. He brought his toothbrush and a change of clothes back and forth with him. Even though he wasn't allowed to pick us up for school anymore he sat in the school parking lot waiting for Keryn and I to get there. Besides these late nights we didn't get to spend any time together. My dad made sure to enroll me in everything that he could to take care of any and all of my downtime so that I wouldn’t be able to even hang out with Tristian because apparently he thought that’s how I was sneaking around. Thankfully it was finally graduation day for my brother and Jensen and finally summer.


	8. Dad's Date

Kayle's P.O.V.

February 1997

We got into his truck and started eating the greasy food he loved so much. I couldn't help but laugh at him devouring the food that was in front of him.

"What?" He looked over at me food still stuffed in his mouth.

"You are seriously the most attractive man in the world." He smiled parts of the cheeseburger between his teeth and I laughed. He swallowed everything and looked back over to me. 

"So, not that I'm going to complain about the food ever cause you know me and cheeseburgers but, why?"

"Okay so, my wonderful dad did something stupid."

"Great…what now? We can't eat in my truck anymore I'm sure" I laughed again

"No, worse. He set me up on a date with ones of his bar buddies friends kids."

"He did what!?"

"Jensen calm down"

"No my girlfriend is legit going out on a date with another guy because we have to hide our relationship still, I'm not calming down about this one. When is it?" He was pretty much smoking out his ears, and his face was starting to turn red.

"Tonight, he just told me about it before I called you to meet me. You know nothing is going to happen and I'll wear my pajamas if it makes you feel better."

"No, you have to make it believable, this sucks so bad." He put his head in his hands before rubbing them down then back up through his hair.

"You know I want to do this just as much as you want me to…but I have to or else he's going to think something is up. He said this was supposed to help me stop pining over you apparently."

"I get why we can't tell him until you are out of there and everything but this blows."

"I know"

"Fuck man, seriously."

"Yup." I shook my head a few times.

"I love you Kayls"

"I know Jense, I love you too. We will get through this, you trust me so that's all that matters." I kissed him and hugged him tightly.

"I know. Now go before I don't let you leave my arms..." I smiled and laughed slightly when he pretended to not let me go. I walked back down my driveway from our meeting spot down the road.

When I heard the doorbell I was dreading this even more. My dad called my name so I stomped my way downstairs. I didn't even bother to dress up as if it were a date, kept on my jeans and threw on a t-shirt, one of Jensen's.

"Kayle really? Get back up those stairs and change for your date." I rolled my eyes at my dad.

"Nope this is what I'm wearing."

"That's fine with me, I like casual." The guy standing at the door smiled, don't get me wrong he was cute and all but he wasn't Jensen.

"Alright fine you too go have some fun." I rolled my eyes again and walked out the door hoping dude followed. I got into his car not allowing him to open the door for me which made him look a little annoyed. I then stared out the window for most of the ride till he spoke up. 

"Okay, first I'm Jeremy, and I'm just going to deal with the elephant in the car, obviously we were both basically forced on this date, and trust me it's not like you aren't attractive. Truth is I have a girlfriend my parents just don't like her cause she isn't what they call normal and they just want me to be with some prissy thing that won't have sex till she's married and want a kid and just some I don't know bullshit that rarely ever happens. When in reality I love Kennedy so I'm just doing this to get them off my back." I was shocked, floored actually about this brutal honesty.

"Well I'm none of those things so I mean..."

"I never said you were I just basically wanted to just lay it out there."

"Well you are in luck, my dad isn't fond of my boyfriend either."

"That seriously just took a crazy weight off my shoulders. Why?"

"I don't know cause he's older than me, or maybe has a job where he's around a lot of different people, or because I don't know at all"

"How old is he?"

"20, I've known him my entire life that isn't an exaggeration either he was in the hospital room when I was born because his parents and mine are best friends...He's got an amazing job and everything and wants to just take care of me but my dad...I don't know what his problem is. We've been hiding our relationship for 2 years about..."

"Well looks like this is going to be the start of something beautiful then." I gave him a weird look as he pulled up outside a store. "Go call your man, we can double date." I smiled so wide I was sure I was going to break something. I jumped out of the car and ran over to the payphone and quickly dialed Jensen.

"Hey, so…meet me at the drive in?"

"What? Aren't you supposed to be on the date right now?"

"Yes but, just meet me there okay?"

"When?" I could hear the smile.

"Now."

"See you soon." I smiled again hanging up the phone and ran back over to get into the car. He smiled and drove off to the drive-in. We went in and parked getting out and sitting in front of his car. About 20 minutes passed before I heard Jensen calling my name and a bunch of people saying 'shhh' I laughed and stood up. He saw me and ran over. "Why here? I'm being yelled at for trying to find you by everyone else watching the movie." 

"Just hush and come sit down with us." A girl had walked over and around me and I realized that was Jeremy's girlfriend Kennedy.

"Us? Am I crashing your date?" I laughed.

"No" I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Jeremy and Kennedy were now sitting. "Jensen, Jeremy and I can only assume Kennedy…his girlfriend."

"As I said, I think this is going to be the start of something beautiful." Jeremy held out his hand which Jensen gladly took and we both sat down. 

"So funny story love, Jeremy's parent's aren't fond of Kennedy here, oh by the way I'm Kayle nice to meet you."

"You too." I smiled at her.

"My dad made me do this because he isn't a Jensen fan, well not a Jensen and I fan. As long as were separate everything is all good but us together it’s a no. So this is how were going to work it out for all of our advantages" I smiled.

"It's perfect, we just double date all the time and we all get what we really want." Jeremy smiled and kissed Kennedy.

"Sounds like the perfect plan." Jensen smiled pulling me into his arms as we partially watched the movie, mostly made out a bunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded a few chapters for everyone! Let me know what you think <3 Much love.


	9. For the First Time

March 12th 1997

I somehow managed to convince my mom and dad to allow me to go to California with my brother and Tristian for a week for my 16th birthday. Thankfully it was planned that we were staying right down the road from Jensen's house there, while he was filming for the show Days of our Lives. Though my parents didn't know that, didn't even know where at in California his place was, and obviously that was intentional. We spent the whole week hanging out, going to the beach and seeing everything possible it was so much fun. We had 2 more days left but today, today was my actual birthday and I was so excited to spend it with just Jensen. I had stayed at his place every night with him while here making the most out of this visit which just made it even more amazing. He even brought me to the set to hang out a couple times and watch him do his thing. I was so happy smiling so much it actually started to hurt! Being on set with him made me realize what I wanted to go to school for and I was already excited to go back to High School just so I could hurry up and finish and make a name for myself. Anyway Jensen and I went out to dinner then back to his place to watch a movie. He made some popcorn and sat down on the couch next to me, immediately jumping back up.

"You want a drink?"

"Yea, please" I smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed me before running back into the kitchen to grab us some drinks, he came back with a beer, and sat down a glass of OJ for me. "Really? How did you even get that?"

"Roommate is 21, want some?"

"You're a bad influence on me Mr. Ackles." He smiled and took a sip.

"Not as bad as I want to be"

"How many have you had!?" I laughed

"This is my first, lets watch the movie." He laughed and hit play pulling me closer to him before laying us down onto the couch. It wasn't long into the movie that well we stopped watching it and started making out. Our make out sessions have become progressively more….aggressive. Hands have gone every where, we've pretty much seen one another naked and have done pretty much everything except having actual sex. I was beyond ready to change that but he kept stopping us, why I have no freaking clue. This time he pulled away. "We need to calm down, lets finish the movie love." I smiled at him and climbed on top of him. He put his hands on my back gently rubbing up and down with his eyes closed. I pushed myself against him hoping he would get the point, and when his eyes popped open I'm pretty sure he did. I bit my lip and leaned down pressing my lips against him.

"No more stalling Jense, I'm ready, I want to do this."

"Kayls...you're only"

"No, I'm ready, I have been ready. We've been together almost two years. I want you to be my first everything, my only everything. I love you so much and I'm ready for this." I leaned back down and kissed him hard. He sat us up before standing up with me hooked around his waist. I had my eyes closed focusing on kissing him to ignore the butterflies that were in my stomach. A few seconds later he was laying me down on the bed. His lips not leaving mine. I put my hands on the hem of his t-shirt quickly pulling it up and over his head. I could feel his hardness through his pajama pants and loved that I made that happen. I took my hand and slid it down his bare stomach, sliding under the waistband of his pjs and boxers at the same time, taking his member in my hand and starting to do what I was so used to doing. Like every other time his breath hitched for a few seconds at the contact. He quickly pulled of my shirt and pants only breaking all contact when necessary. He started kissing my neck and down my chest making quick work of my bra and panties before he pulled away.

"Kayls I don't have any"

"You live with all guys in their 20s and nobody has a condom?"

"Well this wasn't exactly planned and they aren't here so, I can run to the store or we can real quick."

"Fuck it." He was so close to my opening that all it took was moving my hand and lifting my hips pulling him toward me since my legs were still wrapped around his waist, and he filled me, and I mean filled me. The intense pain and pleasure I was feeling at this very moment was so...I don't even know the word for it, because that's what I was ... speechless holding my breath. My eyes were wide, so were his and it took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me.

"Kayls...Kayle are you okay?" I blinked a few times before answering slowly letting out the breath I was holding.

"Uhm yes, a little pain, but...amazing"

"Okay good now why did you do that, if something happens and you get pregnant I'm going to be killed. Like skinned alive by all of our parents…and your brother…and probably Tris."

"First off I've been on birth control for like a year and a half, second mood killer." I laughed and lightly slapped his arm which he in turn pulsated inside me causing my eyes to roll back without my control.

"Kayle Fallon Santiago why in the hell did you not tell me you were on birth control." The sexy growl that left his throat drove me crazy.

"Uh eww mood killer again, and because it never came up. Now shut up and make love to me." He smiled leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"Just let me know if it hurts and we can stop anytime." I pulled his lips back to mine greedily taking kisses. His movements started out slow which became more of a positive sensation with every thrust. I could feel my orgasm building like it was the first time he brought me to one all over again. This one felt different, it felt stronger, I wasn't sure if I could handle it. His movements increased in speed and became a little sloppy, which pushed me over the edge causing him to quickly pull out and let loose right on my stomach where he usually did anyway. He collapsed next to me reaching over to his night stand to grab a tissue. Then he sat up and wiped my stomach clean before laying back down next to me and pulling me close kissing me several times. "I love you so much, you are amazing" I smiled kissing him again "you okay?"

"Perfect" I looked straight into his eyes kissing him again before laying my head on his chest. He got us both under his covers and before I knew it we were both sound asleep extremely satisfied. I had lost my virginity to Jensen Ackles, the man I knew I was going to be with for the rest of my life.


	10. Eighteen

March 12th, 1999

Kayle POV 

Finally I'm 18. I can get out of my parents' house. I can be with Jensen without worrying about my dad. I can buy porn and cigarettes, I laughed to myself at the thought. Before turning to Jensen staring at me. He took me out for lunch to celebrate since everyone was coming over tonight to celebrate and we wouldn't be able to have any one on one time before, well after everyone left. We sat at our favorite steakhouse talking after we were finished eating. He had given me a beautiful promise ring that was going to be glued to my finger forever.

He would laugh every time I looked down at it. Which was a hell of a lot of course I mean seriously it's perfect. "You know one day that'll be an engagement ring there, and a wedding band, then you'll have another with our kids birthstones on it, and that silly promise ring won't be much." I just looked at him and smiled then back down at the ring. 

"Why can't it be two of those now?" 

"What?"

"An engagement ring, and a wedding ring."

"Well as much as I want to start making babies in you, and want to be able to call you my wife..."

"Then let's do it. I'm 18 I can sign now."

"Kayls seriously I would love that more than anything but you want the big wedding with your dad walking you down the aisle. You want Tristian next to you and Keryn next to me, and your mom ugly crying over you in the most amazingly gorgeous gown. You want to celebrate with everyone and dance with my dad and brother, and be able to have those gorgeous pictures taken for real" he slightly laughed 

"Jense, we can still do that. I'm saying let's go do this for us, we don't even have to tell anyone. Just go get married. I mean were going to be living together in like a month so were basically a married couple anyway. Plus my life is being spent with you why not start forever now. What is seriously holding us back we can have a big wedding later. This is just for us." He didn't say anything just stood up and basically yanked me out of the restaurant and to the truck. "Whoa cowboy what are we doing?"

"Getting married babe. Let's do it. Fuck everyone else." He smiled kissing me hard before helping me into the truck. The ride to the courthouse was quiet but comforting, when we got there he helped me out and we walked inside.

"Excuse me"

The clerk walked over with a smile.

"Is the judge available to uhm marry us?" Her smile faded 

"Y'all a little young don't ya think?"

"Nope"

She shook her head. "I need both y'alls licenses please, and you can go have a seat. Judge will be out to speak with y'all in a few" 

"Thank you ma'am"

He grabbed my hand while we were seated and kissed it a few times. "You can still run"

"Jensen Ross Ackles, I will never run from you. Ever." He smiled and kissed me lightly before someone cleared their throat.

"Judge Mavis, how are y'all doing on this fine day? Heard we want to get the two of you married. With young couples like yourselves I break the rules a little I will do the ceremony and sign the license, but then you leave with the license and have 10 days to turn it in. If you change your mind don't turn it in, it's that simple." He smiled while Jensen and I both nodded. "Alright then we ready to do this?" We both looked at the other smiled and kissed one more time before getting up from the seat and following the judge into the courtroom. Within a half hour I was officially Mrs. Ackles staring at my amazing husband driving back to my parents' house for my birthday dinner.


	11. Accident

March 19th, 1999

Jensen's POV

"I can't believe that you set all of this up by yourself"

"Well not entirely by myself, my mom helped with the food" She laughed and leaned against me as we looked out across the lake on her parents property. Enjoying our time together while her dad was away for a few days, he was coming back tomorrow so this was the last night we could have our relationship without sneaking around and hiding it away. This was the only spot we could come and not be interrupted by anyone. Well almost anyone, since there was a little bit of rustling in the brush behind us.

"What was that?" Kayle sat up and looked behind us as I started to turn around but didn't make it before I felt Kayle getting pulled away from me screaming. I jumped up realizing it was her dad and got wide eyed. I couldn't focus on anything because there was so much yelling going on between the two of them. When I finally could hear again he was dragging her back towards the house.

"DAD I AM 18 I CAN SEE WHOEVER I WANT WHENEVER I WANT!" I nodded my head because well lets face it she was right, she was 18 has been for a week and she's considered an adult. 

"I said no!" I followed close behind to make sure nothing happened to her. We got back up to the house with a lot of yelling the second the door opened. Not that it ever stopped and her dad never let go of her.

"Wayne! Let go of our daughter!"

"Carol do you know what I just caught your daughter doing?!"

"I AM 18, YOU DON'T GET TO CONTROL EVERYTHING THAT I DO ANYMORE!"

"Kayle, you are living under my roof, so you get to listen to my rules!"

"MOM!" She looked over at her mom pleading with her eyes.

"Wayne you are being unreasonable, she is our daughter but we trust Jensen there is no reason for all of this."

"No there is a huge reason and that reason being I SAID NO!"

"Screw you!" Kayle yelled and ran out the door. Before I could stop her she was out in her car and flying down the driveway. I shook my head a few times letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding and started to walk out as well, when her dad grabbed my shoulder to turn me back around.

"Stay away from her." He tried to threaten.

"I couldn't even if I tried." I shook off his hand lightly and walked out the door taking off towards my truck to go out on the search to find her. He yelled something from the door but I didn't hear it. I got down to the end of the driveway and turned to head towards her favorite spot. What I saw next broke me into a thousand pieces. I pulled up and all I saw was Kayle's little car, or what was left of it at the intersection. I jumped out of my truck after slamming my foot down on the e-brake. Leaving the door open and all, I ran directly over to her car. I climbed over what I could to try and get to her and still couldn't get close enough. Reaching in my pocket I grabbed my phone frantically dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"There's been an accident you need to help her she's hurt bad."

"Okay sir calm down, where is the accident"

I told her everything she needed to know while still trying to get into the car to get her fragile body out. The passenger side was accessible so I hung up and ripped the door open. I realized I couldn't pull her out because she was pinned in, throwing my head in my hands I couldn't help the tears coming down as I was watching her lifeless body. At some point people started gathering and the firefighters, ambulance, medics, emts, and police showed up moving everyone away. Someone touched my shoulder causing me to spin around quickly and almost pass out.

"Sir are you okay? Were you hurt? Were you in the accident" I shook my head no and let them move me out of the way before they started cleaning up the scene. It took the jaws of life to get the woman of my dreams out of the mangled car and I was still out of it in a daze trying to figure out what I can help with, or how I could help.

"We have a pulse let's get her in the ambulance and to the hospital stat!" I followed the stretcher to the ambulance. "Sir only immediate family can ride along you'll have to drive behind" I blinked a few times before letting out our secret almost screaming it at the guy.

"She's my wife. I have our marriage certificate in my wallet. I'm coming with you." He just nodded his head and closed the doors behind me. I don't remember the ride to the hospital, or answering their questions and filling out some papers all about Kayle, which were always very easy. Pulling up to the hospital and watching them pull her lifeless body out of the ambulance however was not easy. Hearing about five different people tell me 'Sir you need to have a seat, you can't go back there' wasn't easy. I snapped out of it pulling my phone out of my pocket to call Keryn, thankfully he answered right away.

"What's up man? Heard about the drama crap with my dad, you good?"

"Need you to pick up my truck, keys are in it, its probably still running."

"What why where are you?"

"Just get my truck get your parents and come to the hospital please."

"The hos- are you okay?"

"No, its Kayle" I tried holding it together but failed.

"Shit, Jay what…never mind be there soon"

I let the phone slide down my face with my hand and both land in my lap before looking down and scrolling down to my house phone before dragging it back up my face. My mom answered almost instantly.

"Hey honey, Carol called me and told me what happened are you okay?" I couldn't answer I physically couldn't make words come out.

"Jay sweetie?" Still couldn't force out a sound.

"Jensen..." That's when it happened, the muffled cry let loose.

"What's wrong are you okay?" I shook my head realizing she couldn't see me.

"Physically." 

"Kayle?" Another cry came out of my chest. "Where are you"

"The hospital" I don't know if she even understood what came out.

"Were on our way." I shoved my phone back in my pocket as a doctor came over to me.

"Mr. Ackles, you're waiting for Kayle Santiago correct?" 

"Uhm yes she's uhm..."

"Your wife yes, we have her stable she's in a room but in a coma. I'll have a nurse show you were and we will come back and talk once you're settled." 

"Thank you" I got up and followed the nurse to Kayle's room. She looked so pale, so fragile. 

"Good afternoon Mr. Ackles correct? I'm Kayle's nurse, you can call me Karen" her strong southern accent was extremely comforting. "I'll be here for anything y'all need now. How long have y'all been married?" She asked as she was doing a few tests.

"Just since Friday, I've known her my whole life basically"

"That's wonderful, beautiful thing love is. Do you need anything darling? Water snacks anything at all you just let me know okay?"

"Thank you Mrs. Karen I will" she smiled at me before leaving the room. She came back every ten minutes and asked about me and asked about Kayle just little things probably trying to help keep my mind off of the lifelessness in front of me. While she was in there for the third time I heard yelling in the hallway. I was sitting in a chair next to Kayle's bed her hand in mine and I wasn't moving. I knew that voice well.

"He ain't family and I want that boy out now!" He yelled as he came in the room, spotting me instantly and pointing. "You are not immediate family! Get out now!" 

"Excuse me sir this is a hospital please have some respect for our patients." Mrs. Karen said not knowing who this man was.

"I'm sorry Mrs. but this boy needs to get away from my daughter right now, he is not allowed in here and is not immediate family!"

"Now this isn't any of my business but seeing as how this is our patients husband he is considered immediate family, and she is my business."

"They aren't married my baby is only 18!"

I sat up pulling out my wallet before throwing a paper down at the end of the bed. He looked at me confused before picking up the paper and unfolding it.

"What is this?" He opened it the rest of the way and walked out of the room. A few minutes passed and Keryn walked in.

"Married? Were y'all gonna tell us at all?"

"Ker"

"Na man I'm your best friend this is something I wanted to be apart of. This is fucked up."

"Ker listen" He stopped pacing and looked at me. "This isn't how I wanted it to go down, she wanted to get married so that Pop couldn't have any control over her and I anymore, so Friday we went and did it. I told her she was going to regret not having anyone with us to share it all with us. The courthouse said we have 10 days to hand in the original, if we don't it's like it never happened."

"And what are you going to do?"

"You know I'd do anything for her, anything she wants, but I know she's going to regret it. I was never going to hand it in but it did come in handy. They wouldn't have let me in here with her if I didn't have this proof."

"You swear you aren't handing this in?"

"Yup" I shook my head hand still not leaving Kayle's. Keryn shook his head and sat down, my parents came in the room before he could say anything else. My mom ran over to me hugging me tight.

"Oh honey what happened?"

"I don't know I showed up after, from what I gathered the semi ran the stop sign and T-boned her" I tried holding in the pain but she could tell and pulled me in for another hug. People came and went a few times in the room over the next few hours. I didn't leave my seat for more than a minute and that was only to pee. The next day came and went, and the next, again I didn't leave my seat next to Kayle unless it was to use the bathroom. My parents, sister, Keryn, Tristian, and even Kayle's mom were bringing me in food and drinks throughout the days that had passed. I didn't leave her side at all, this was a waiting game. She just looked like she was taking a nap. Very bruised up, but peacefully sleeping. That's all I kept telling myself is that she was just sleeping. Mrs. Karen was the evening nurse, and she was there with us every night over night, and even stayed late a few times. About 5 nights in Kayle's dad came in and sat with me alone. The first night was the scariest time here I've ever had, and I was alone everyone had gone home to sleep, they had given her some pain meds and it dropped her heartrate, putting her in cardiac arrest. Thankfully they figured out everything and made sure to put down an allergy to the morphine.

"Now you two no bickering around my patient."

"You've got it Mrs. Karen." I smiled at her as she continued with her typical check ups. 

"Why'd you do it, why now, why everything?" I looked over at him, he wasn't making eye contact at all. Just looking straight down. 

"Do what?"

"Marry my baby without any kind of permission."

"With all due respect I love her with every piece of my being, and yes I admit I should have gotten your permission, but would you have ever given it to us. I mean you banned me from your house because she was brought to me after almost being raped, and never even asked her if she was okay. I kept her safe from him everyday after that, you never once asked her how she was. You just acted like you didn't give a damn about her especially after you found out about her and I, so why would we ask for any permission from you. She wanted this so I made it happen, she wanted to do this because it was her way of getting away from you. A decision she made as an adult to move forward with us, with our lives." He looked up at me.

"She's my daughter, she knows I care, I know that little girl better than anyone in this world."

"What's her favorite color?" Mrs. Karen chimed in. I smiled.

"Easy purple, she's loved it since she was a little girl."

"Teal is actually her favorite color." I pointed out.

"How about her favorite thing to eat?" Mrs. Karen smiled.

"Her mom's pie"

"Mac and Cheese, Steak, and Grams Gumbo."

"Guess you don't know you're daughter as well as you thought sir." She laughed. I tried to hold in my laugh.

"Knowing a few of her favorite things doesn't mean that you know my baby"

"Well I know her allergies which now include morphine, that she's never broken a bone until now. I know that 1994 she had her first kiss, and where she hides her journal. I know that when she was 8 she fell off her bike and needed 14 stitches, and that she had a breast cancer scare last year. I think I know her pretty damn well." He shook his head a few times before walking out of the hospital room. Mrs. Karen looked over at me and smiled a knowing smile. I smiled back at her kissing Kayle's hand. Her dad walked back into the room as Mrs. Karen was walking out.

"Alright son, I have a proposition for you." I looked over at him not letting go of Kayle's hand still. "I don't want you to hand in that marriage certificate, one day she will regret it if you do. So I'm willing to be open minded about all of this. Don't turn in the certificate, don't be married to my little girl, and I will open up to the two of you being together, over for family dinners and everything. The ability to drop her off at our front door after a date kind of being together. Then maybe sometime in the far future, after she's in the real world for awhile, then you can come to me for my permission about marrying her."

"Deal." I didn't need to think about it, I knew that was worth it. Kayle might be mad at first but she'll understand and be so happy that I can actually be in public with her and not have to watch what we're doing and where we are.


	12. Unpredictable

March 31st, 1999

Kayle's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, thankfully to a dark room. Though I could hear slight beeping coming from something next to me. When I went to look I was greeted by a warm smile in a pair of scrubs.

"Welcome back to us sweetie, don't try to talk yet. You're going to be really sore. My name is nurse Karen, your amazing husband there hasn't left your side the whole time you've been out. You have an amazing man don't let him go sweetie." She smiled softly patting my arm. I looked over at Jensen who was sound asleep, his hand holding onto mine as he sat in the chair next to me his head on the bed. I turned back and smiled back at her. "Now you're going to be in just a little bit of pain, you've been out through the worst of it though." I looked at her confused which I think she understood. "Sweetie, you were in an accident, a really bad one, I don't know the specifics but you have been in a coma for about 12 days, and that boy hasn't left this room for more then a bathroom break in that time. Get some more rest, everyone is going to want to see you once they find out you're awake." She smiled at me again before leaving the room, I smiled back lying there staring up at the ceiling, then back down at Jensen. I smiled again before forcing my right arm up, which felt like a ton of bricks but I lifted it anyway, and lightly set it on top of Jensen's head rubbing through his hair for probably a solid minute before he started to stir. I watched as he took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes looking at me then to his watch before he did a quick double take back to me. I was staring at him smiling. He sat up pulling me into a hug which hurt a little bit, then he grabbed my face in between his hands and kissed me a dozen times both of us slightly laughing before he pulled away.

"Kayls, oh my god Kayls, I was so scared I was never going to see that gorgeous smile again!" 

I whispered "The nurse told me not to talk, ouch I understand why now…" Jensen grabbed a water bottle helping me take a small sip.

"I'll get a straw." He smiled kissing me again before he got up and ran to the door. "Mrs. Karen!" He turned back still smiling and then I could hear the one sided conversation until she came into the room. "She's awake! Yea just a minute or so, wait you know!? Why didn't you wake me up!"

"Boy you've barely slept the past almost two weeks, I wasn't waking you up. Did you call her parents yet?"

"No it's like two am."

"You know they're going to want to know, go call them now." She warned I couldn't help but laugh. Jensen stood in the hallway making a call before coming in and sitting back down next to me. He took ahold of my hand kissing it over and over again the smile not leaving his gorgeous face. Mrs. Karen did a few more checks before heading out of the room.

"Kayls, god it is so good to see those beautiful eyes." I smiled again.

"Kiss me"

"Don't have to tell me twice." He leaned over and kissed me, lightly at first till I all but forced him to deepen it, which he gladly did. We only broke apart when we heard someone clearing their throat. He pulled away smiling at me kissing my forehead before sitting down. When I looked up at our guest I was mortified.

"Daddy, its…it isn't what it looks like!"

"It doesn't look like my daughter is awake and her boyfriend is excited to see this and giving her a hello I've missed you kiss?" I looked over at Jensen who was smiling.

"Why are you smiling he's going to kill you."

"Love, your dad and I had a talk, everything is going to be perfect from now on." I looked over at my dad who nodded his head and smiled, he actually smiled. I think I was in shock. My mom came in the room and ran over to kiss me and hug me, my dad followed and we all sat there and talked for a few minutes well what I thought was a few minutes but apparently time isn't my strong suit right now. Who I assumed was the doctor came in to talk with us all about my injuries and everything.

"Okay so we've assessed your injuries and you're going to be fine after a little bit of time. As you can see you have a broken leg, what you can't see is the ribs, several broken several more bruised, a long with most of the bruising that has healed and we've had you on blood thinners to make sure no blood clots appear. You also unfortunately lost the baby, this accident is going to make getting pregnant a little harder for you because of the lacerations of your lower abdomen area, and if you do become pregnant carrying to term is very slim. Once your cast comes off you're going to need physic"

"Excuse me did you say baby?" Jensen interrupted

"Baby?!" My dad piped up

"I wasn't pregnant" I quickly said.

"According to all of your blood work the nurses had done when you first came in you were about 16 weeks along Ms. Santiago. You didn't know, I'm very sorry to spring this on you."

"No I wasn't there must have been a mix up I was not pregnant I couldn't..."

"We will leave you guys to process and come back around in a little while" The doctor left.

"Jensen I swear"

"You impregnated my baby girl?" Jensen sat there quiet one hand over his mouth the other still holding mine. "Son this wasn't part of our deal" Jensen jumped up from his seat and walked out of the room. My mom took his seat.

"Mommy I swear I didn't know I've been taking my birth control every single day never missed one! Even when I was sick and didn't see him for a week I still took it!" 

"Shh, shh baby its okay" I started crying and my mom held me tight. About 30 minutes went by before the door opened and Jensen walked in.

"We will give you two some time" My dad stood up taking my moms hand and walked to the door, he patted Jensen on the back before leaving closing the door behind them. Jensen walked over to me and stood next to me. 

"Your birth control?"

"Jense I take it every single day, my mom said when I was sick it may have cancelled out the pills or something I don't know" 

"Kayle I can't have a kid right now, we, we can't have a kid right now."

"Well I mean we aren't since I lost the baby because of the accident"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean with my career trying to get it to take off and everything I cant...I want to be there when or if we have kids."

"Well Jensen we aren't having kids anytime soon no worries." He looked at me the sadness in his eyes I could tell he was fighting with himself internally on top of his eyes being super red. He was definitely crying at some point.

"I'm not ready to share you. I just got you back." He hugged me tight lying next to me in the hospital bed we just held one another, not wanting to let go.

Three days later I was finally being released from the hospital after my accident. We told my parents and his about the apartment and everyone was surprisingly cool about it, but we couldn't move in until after my leg healed. Jensen had to go back to LA for the shooting of the TV show we was on right now so I got to enjoy watching him every day on TV. Our lives for the most part were normal he came back when he could on the weekends and when he wasn't shooting which was hard because the show ran five days a week. But he somehow managed to make it to every one of my doctors appointments. By some miracle my cast came off 8 weeks later and i was in physical therapy for 2 more months before i could walk normally again without any help. The accident shattered my leg, apparently I also went into full blown cardiac arrest because of pain meds, I had broken my wrist as well which made crutches hard so you can understand how happy I am to not be in any casts anymore.


	13. That Question Pt 1

July 20th, 2003

3 Years Later

"AUSTRALIA?! He took you to fucking AUSTRALIA! KAYLE!? OH MY GOD YOU LUCKY HOE!" Tristian proceeded to yell in my ear while I waited for Jensen to come back to our beautiful hotel room. Seriously it's a Suite that is overlooking the Opera House and it is amazing. I cannot wait to see it at night because this morning it is breathtaking. "Seriously who takes their girlfriend on a surprise late anniversary trip to Australia!" I just laughed at her. We've been here for about 6 hours already, the first pretty much 5 hours we slept, and well had sex. Then Jensen said he would be back in a little bit he was going to run and grab us some food and coffee, I was still way too jetlagged to do anything. Plus we were going to be here for an entire week, I had plenty of time to visit everywhere I wanted to see since I was a little girl, just dreaming of this place. Since he's been here before he said he'd just run out and be back in a little bit. He has been gone for about an hour already.

"Apparently Jensen does."

"Fucking Ackles."

"Fucking Ackles…" I laughed and so did she.

"Well take a million pictures okay! Get out go have fun! I'll see you soon love you!"

"Love you too Tris, don't torture Keryn too much."

"Oh honey it's like you know me." She laughed and hung up the phone. I got up and looked out the window again for at least the hundredth time since we got here and smiled. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my journal and my camera then walked back over to the window, sitting on the sill in my towel enjoying the view while writing a little bit. Ever since the actual rape incident I've been using the journal to cope easier. I don't hide it from anyone, especially Jensen. If I'm feeling uneasy about something and write it down, I try to get him to read it. Sometimes he does other times he doesn't, he says he doesn't want to invade my privacy. When I first started the therapist suggested I write down everything I remembered from that night, I don't know why but whenever I pick up my journal I reread that page. I guess it is my way of proving to myself that I did move on from that terrible incident.

****  
January 17th 2001  
I don't want to write about this. I don't want to relive what happened on New Years'. Nobody should have to go through the pain that I encountered. I should have never left Jensen to go out to the car. Why couldn't anyone hear my screams? Why wasn't I stronger? Why was he even there? Was he waiting for me? Of course that sleazy dirt bag was waiting for me. Since the day that he drugged me and got sentenced when we went to court he's had it out for me. Like I did something to hurt him. He scarred me, destroyed my trust in everyone and everything. The second he grabbed my arm, spun me around, and pinned me up against the car I knew I wasn't getting out unscathed. Then as soon as he pushed into me I felt dirty. I felt as though I was going to throw up. I was screaming why couldn't anyone come and help me? He hit me with something, nobody would tell me what it was but it knocked me out. I should have never worn a dress to the party, I was just trying to be sexy for Jensen, now I'm scared to let him even touch me. I feel like I destroyed his trust in me, this is all my fault. I just don't want to flinch when he reaches for me anymore. What is wrong with me? I remember waking up in Jensen's arms his cheeks bright red, blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and tears falling freely from his beautiful green eyes. Why couldn't I ask him what happened right then? Why couldn't I wake up? I don't want to be this broken anymore. Someone please help me.

****

It took months after that for me to even talk to anyone about anything. I was basically a complete mute. Trent was put in jail with no bail for 15 years. Then one day out of nowhere I realized that my entries were becoming happier. Jensen and I were still living together and I was travelling back and forth to California with him every chance I could because I didn't want to be alone. It wasn't until July 20th 2001 that my entry was just happiness, pure and absolute happiness. I wanted to be with Jensen, I wanted to make love to him. I wanted him to hold me and kiss me, and tell me how amazing we were. That is why today two full years later he wanted to make a HUGE deal out of it. He refused to tell me the past few weeks where he was taking me and in fact I had no idea where until we were boarding the plane and the stewardess came over the speaker and said it. I cried, like full on ugly cried, in Jensen's chest, in first class, on the airplane. Wow I am lame. 

"Babe?"

"In here love" I said with a smile. He peaked his head into the bedroom where I was still sitting at the window. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, I rolled my eyes and laughed, he snapped another picture. "Would you stop" I laughed.

"Nope, I'm capturing every beautiful moment I possibly can while we are here." He smiled "And that's like every second so…"

"Get over here mister." He smiled and walked over to me placing soft kisses on my lips and one on my head before looking down.

"Writing?"

"Sort of, just capturing this moment." I smiled up at him

"Want me to leave you be for a few?"

"Not a chance" I snaked my arm around his neck and pulled him in to kiss me. He pulled away slightly pressing his forehead against mine.

"I set up a few things for us tonight, so just be ready by like 6, I want to go down to the beach and watch the sunset."

"You are such a hopeless romantic you know that?" He laughs.

"Only for you so don't tell anyone." He gave me a fake death stare with his eyes that sparked something in me. I slammed my lips against his basically throwing myself in his arms. He chuckled before kissing me back, picking me up and basically throwing me onto the bed. We made love, hot, sexy, steamy, passionate love. I cuddled close to him kissing his bare chest a few times smiling like crazy. He chuckled lightly. "I grabbed lunch by the way, which is probably cold by now."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not a chance" He leaned down and kissed me before he got out of the bed and threw on his boxers. I stood up throwing his shirt on and walked out of the bedroom and into the rest of the suite. It was gorgeous I couldn't get over it. He went way over board with this, I felt like we were in an apartment not a hotel.


	14. That Question Pt 2

Jensen POV

It was about a 20 minute drive to the beach that I wanted to take Kayle to. I was incredibly nervous even though I know I definitely shouldn't be, but I think most guys about to do what I'm about to do are overly nervous. I parked the car and ran over to help her out, damn was she a gorgeous sight. I mean she was every single day but tonight for some reason it was different. There was a sparkle in her eye and I never wanted to see that leave. We held hands as we walked down into the sand close to the water. She jumped up lightly.

"Pictures please, I never want to forget this sight." She smiled which was contagious, I kissed her cheek before letting her go so I could take a few pictures of us together with the water behind us. Then a bunch of her as the sun started to set. She turned around so her back was now towards me and I snapped another picture quickly before putting my phone back in my pocket knowing there was a small audience behind me that was there to take pictures of what came next. I got down on one knee pulling the ring out of my pocket and waited for Kayle to turn around. 

 

Kayle's POV

What I was looking at was absolutely breathtaking, I couldn't stop smiling. This moment was so perfect beyond words. I reached for Jensen's hand not realizing he was still back further because of taking pictures so I turned around and instantly all the air left my lungs.

"Kayle-Ann Fallon Santiago, I've loved you since day one, you are perfect to me in every possible way. You are my other half, my person, the only one on this entire Earth that knows me better then I know myself, and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life cherishing every second that I have with you. Will you be my forever?" Tears streamed steadily down my cheeks as I knelt down in front of him unable to form any words just shaking my head rapidly up and down was good enough. His eyes lit up and our lips slammed together, without parting he took my left hand sliding a ring onto it and it fit perfectly. When he pulled away he looked into my soul. "That was a yes right?" He smiled again as did I.

"Yes Jensen Ross Ackles, I would be honored to be your forever." We both smiled again as he slammed his lips against mine and stood us up. In the distance I could hear screaming and yelling, or hooting and hollering…I knew those voices. I pulled away from him slightly. "You didn't." he smiled and kissed me lightly.

"You always told me the day that it finally happened you wanted everyone we cared about to be there to see it happen. So, everyone is here."

"Everyone?"

"Your parents, Ker, Tris, Kristie, My parents, Mack, Josh and his wife, everyone." He smiled and pointed behind him as I looked and saw everyone walking towards us with glasses and smiles still yelling excitedly. I took a second to look down and admire my ring, which was perfect, I was speechless just staring at it and I think Jensen noticed when he looked back at me. "Do you like it?" I saw a tiny slither of worry in his eyes and I just smiled.

 

 

 

"It's perfect Jense, everything is perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too Kayls." He kissed me again softer this time as our family made their way to us and started to engulf us in hugs. Tristian was crying so were both moms. I watched as Jensen received hugs from my mom and a kiss on the cheek, then my sister, then Keryn chest bumped him and they did their goofy handshake, then my dad walked over and pulled Jensen in tight for a hug. When he pulled away they were both teary eyed and I swear I heard my dad tell him he was proud. The hugs and kisses and so much love continued with everyone else in the family before we all made a toast and enjoyed some time on the beach before it was too dark to see anymore. We invited everyone back to our suite and when we all got there we basically had a big party, everyone was drunk by the time they had to walk to their rooms. Since of course my fiancé thought ahead and got them all rooms a few floors down from ours. This entire vacation was perfection and it was just the beginning of it!


	15. Planning

July 28th, 2003  
Kayle's POV

We arrived back home, and I was instantly planning for our big day, I was way too excited to wait. So, I was currently lying in bed staring at a sleeping Jensen. I had already been awake few a few hours, I picked out my dress, my hair and make-up, and the color the guys and girls would be wearing. We needed to set a date like right now so that I could ask my girls and he could pick his guys before he went back to filming the two TV shows he was currently working on.

"You know if you're just going to stare at me you could at least kiss me." I smiled and kissed his lips lightly before pulling back.

"August 14th of next year"

"Why so far away?"

"I want to properly plan it, make it perfect" I smiled, he smiled back at me.

"Whatever you want my love, consider me the wallet in all of this."

"Oh no, no, no you are not getting off that easy, you're helping pick colors, well I already did that, so you just need to approve it. I need you to make a list of everyone you want there, and who you want your groom guys to be, so I can make little boxes asking them, we need to go cake tasting, venue searching, food trying…"

"Kayls, chill we've got a year" He smiled, I lightly smacked his arm.

"It gives me something to do while you're away besides school, so can you at least make a guest list for your family, and choose who you want for your guys please?"

"Can I get some coffee first?" I smiled

"Yes, you can. Oh, and I have 3 venues that I love and need you to help narrow it down to the perfect one, but I'll have to set up times where we can go visit…and since you don't have to go back to Cali for 2 more days maybe we can squeeze that in? They need to be scheduled way in advance."

"Anything for you love." I smiled as he sat up and kissed me before jumping out of bed. The sight of him in just his boxers never gets old to me, I get butterflies every time I see this man and it drives me insane. He walked out of the room chuckling, he knows that I check him out just as much as he checks me out, so it wasn't anything abnormal. I smiled again before jumping up and onto the computer to get phone numbers of the three places to set up appointments to check them out. Once I set everything up I walked out of the bedroom of our apartment and into the living area, Jensen was already sitting at the island in the kitchen eating the breakfast I had made for him. I sat down next to him after grabbing my plate. "Alright so when are these venue showings we need to go to? My mom wants us to come over for dinner before I have to leave, and Ker said they're having a little get together for us before I go also. That's tomorrow though."

"Why does everyone want to steal you from me every time you have to leave." I pretended to whine.

"Babe, you know that isn't the case we did just get back from Australia!" He laughed so hard he almost spit out his coffee. I could help but laugh as well mainly at him. "Not funny"

"So funny!" He pulled me to him the best he could just to kiss me. Then stood up grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink. "We need to be at the first place in 2 hours! They squeezed us in!"

"Going to change!" I was already dressed so I just waited for him to come back out. We both got into the car and he drove us to the first venue. "So, let me get this straight, two venues today, then dinner with my parents. Then one tomorrow unless we like one of these two then party with your family? Well everyone…"

"Love, unless we LOVVVEEEE one of these, and yes to everything else." I laughed

"Then let’s do this!" He parked and jumped out of the car walking over to open my door. "Mi lady" I shook my head and shut the door after grabbing my things. We walked hand in hand to meet the lady that was showing us around the beautiful venue. We finished the tour and asked our questions then headed back to the car. "So?"

"I don't know, I can't decide I mean yes it was beautiful, but I need to see the others." He sighed the smiled giving me a kiss before driving to the next venue. He helped me out of the car and we walked inside the venue. It opened as soon as we walked in the door it was breath-taking.

"You must be Kayle!" A beautiful blonde girl came bouncing towards us.

"I am, and this is my fiancé, Jensen" She shook his hand

"Very nice to meet you, I'm Briana" She didn't let go of his hand I notice the side eye he gave me as he politely shook her hand away and took mine quickly. She cleared her throat. "So, as you can see this would be where everyone was entering, do you want an inside or outside ceremony?"

"We'd like the option of having either so can we see both" I barely got her to look over at me, she was ogling the hell out of Jensen. This typically doesn't bother me because well he is handsome and all but for some reason there was something about this girl and it was bothering the hell out of me. 

"Why yes of course, excuse me being front but I've seen you somewhere before and I just…It is on the tip of my tongue dear me I need to figure it out." She did this weird little laugh and touched Jensen's free forearm. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. "Anyway, this is where the inside service would likely be held." Jensen slightly pulled me away from earshot.

"I don't like her can we go?"

"Babe, I don't like her either, but I want to see this place, it looks so gorgeous on their website."

"Uh excuse me, Briana?" Jensen walked back to her leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open. She smiled wide as she possibly could.

"Yes love?"

"Exactly what role would you be playing here if we decided to go with y'all?" I understood where he was going with this.

"Well" I watched this girl bat her eyes at my man and flirt her hardest while saying. "Whatever role you'd need me to." She winked, and I lost it.

"Wow are you trying to sell the venue to my soon to be husband or are you trying to sell yourself?"

"Excuse me?" 

"Yes, excuse you, this hardcore flirting that you are doing with my man stops now, if you like your job." I flashed a smile took Jensen by the hand and we walked outside to show ourselves what the venue was like out there. Briana didn't say more than two words to us after I semi told her off and politely as I could. "Thank you, Briana we will be in touch." She nodded her head and walked away from us.

"Babe you're so sexy when you get jealous." He pulled me to his side and kissed my head.

"Jealous?!" I pushed him away and lightly hit his arm.

"Maybe a little bit?" He pulled me to his side again and laughed.

"Nobody touches my man but me!" I winked and laughed smacking his butt right before jumping into the truck laughing. He got in and drove us back home to enjoy the little time we had together before heading to our dinner plans.


	16. Party Time

August 7th, 2004

Kayle's POV

"Seriously Kayls we aren't going to a strip club, I specifically told your brother no strippers" Jensen laughed as he kissed me lightly.

"It's my brother, I don't trust him not to drag you to a strip club for your bachelor party tonight." He laughed again.

"Well if he does I can promise you I will turn away every lap dance he tries to buy me."

"Stupid it isn't about that! I just wanna know what you are doing." I smiled, lightly hit his shoulder then laughed. If you couldn't guess tonight was our bachelor/bachelorette parties I was excited but hated not knowing.

"It is as much of a surprise for me as it is for you and trust me I cannot wait until we are back home, alone, naked, in that bed over there. In fact, how about we just say we are sick and can't go." He wiggled his eye brows at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

"They're going to be here in the next 5 minutes we can't even try to do that." I rolled my eyes and he pulled me in for an amazingly deep kiss.

"LOVE BIRDS LETS DO THIS THING!"

"You didn't lock the door?"

"It's Ker…he has a key babe." Jensen reminded me.

"I forgot you gave him a key." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Welp time to go then, wish me luck hope I don't die."

"Hey, I love you…and you're almost my wife after all these years, so uhm don't die." He winked at me and walked out the door of our bedroom. I laughed and followed him being instantly having a shirt thrown over my head. When I could see again all of my bridesmaids were turned around and all had shirts on that said 'Bachelorette Drinking Team' on the back I started laughing and they all turned around, the front of their shirts said 'We popped the bubbly' I looked down after putting my arms through my shirt and it said 'He popped the question' I couldn't stop laughing. 

"Let's go party bitch!! By the way yours says bride on the back!" I put my hands up.

"Where are you dragging me to?"

"Mani-Pedi's some spa time then…6th Street baby! Party bus is outside!" All the girls started screaming and yelling, Jensen came over to me pulling me in for a hug and kiss before being drug away by his six groomsmen.

"Bye baby I love you!" He managed to get out before the guys shut the door.

"Alright let’s go"

"Nope we have to wait till they're gone" She laughed and within a few minutes we all headed out the door. My bridesmaids were simple obviously Tristian, my big sister Kristie, his sister Mackenzie and my other friends Kelly, Toni, and a co-star of Jensen's named Kristen her and I hit it off and hang out all the time since the day we met on set and I just couldn't imagine doing any of this without her.

"Wait how are we going to pull off this whole thing? Mackenzie is only 19…" Mackenzie pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"Just don't tell Mom or Dad…or Jensen…or Josh they'd all probably kill me for having a fake id, though it's just to get in I promise you I am not going to be drinking this weekend." She smiled and we all shared a laugh.

"What happens at the bachelorette party…" All the girls said at the same time "Stays at the bachelorette party!"

The spa went by in a flash but felt oh so good, we were heading down to 6th Street in Austin to go bar hopping. So, cliché but I did love 6th Street. The music was loud the girls were all having an amazing time. Truth is I was too, but I missed Jensen. He had just gotten home early this morning, I haven't seen him all week because he's been filming up in Vancouver. I wanted to be with my girls but damnit I wanted to be in my man's arms. My heart broke every time he had to leave me, it wasn't getting any easier, but I will say he was 100% setting us up for our future. He didn't want me to ever have to work, I mean I did, and I will, but he always wanted me to have that option to be the stay at home mom that my mom was. Look at me seriously here I am on a party bus at my bachelorette party whining about missing my fiancé. 

"We are here ladies! Get ready to get drunk!!!" Kristen yelled, and more wooing followed. We went to about 12 bars and didn't pay for a single drink, not that I would have had to pay at all anyway but still. In bar 8 is where everything turned…for the worse.

"You are way too beautiful to be getting married." I turned around to an extremely drunk man who looked to be about mid 30's standing way to close to me.

"Thank you?"

"It was a compliment baby, and a way of saying you shouldn't be doing it, you'll ruin your life with some young scumbag. That won't be able to provide for you, just gonna struggle your whole life then get divorce." His words were slurred so bad, it was hard to fully grasp what he was trying to tell me. The girls hadn't notice I was talking to him.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Names Mike, established business man looking for a young lady to share it with."

"Well I'm flattered but you should move to another girl."

"This one is taken creep! Take a damn hint!" Tristian finally noticed.

"Turning down this" He showcased himself. "For some young buck is the stupidest thing ever, and sweetie I just don't believe you are stupid." He was getting uncomfortably close to me and I started shutting down. Tristian was yelling at him and making a scene, I'm sure the other girls were on it as well. Everything started to become blurry as the bouncers made their way over to us. 

Mackenzie grabbed my arm lightly. "Hey back up some there is plenty of room." I did what she said and started to trip instantly being pulled back up before hitting the ground by familiar strong arms, and a very unfamiliar hand on my forearm. I went to pull my arm away and turn into Jensen knowing right away that he is the one that caught me, and I know he saw the fear in my eyes. The Mike guy grabbed my hips causing me to scream and Jensen let go of me and pulled me behind him.

"And who the fuck are you man cock blocking another dude ain't cool."

"Buddy, it isn't cock blocking when the lady wants nothing to do with you. Highly suggest you move on." The guy rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you man, I'll leave when I want to. What's a young pretty boy going to do about it, I've got years of experience under this belt what do you have?" The guy went to push Jensen, but he stood his ground.

"Years of training actually, like I said man move on." Before the guy could get out another word Keryn ran up out of nowhere and dragged the guy towards the door swinging. The bouncers were right behind him and Jensen turned back to me. "Are you okay?"

"Besides way too drunk for this yes I am great knight in shining armor." I smiled he chucked and kissed me lightly.

"How about we get you home?"

"The night with my girls is not over!"

"Kayls, baby its 2:45am the night is over." He laughed again probably at the look on my face not realizing it was so late. "And you Mack…" Mackenzie gave him and awkward smile.

"Please don't tell on me."

"I just wanted to say thank you, if you didn't text me about all this it could have been a lot worse." 

"She's my sister, you're my brother…family comes first." He pulled her into a hug and we rounded everyone up and headed back to the bus to go home.

 

Jensen's POV

"Let's go party bitch!! By the way yours says bride on the back!" Kayle put her hands up while I walked over next to Keryn.

"Where are you dragging me to?"

"Mani-Pedi's some spa time then…6th Street baby! Party bus is outside!" All the girls started screaming and yelling, I went over to Kayle and pulled her to me for a hug and kiss before the guys dragged me out of the apartment.

"Bye baby I love you!" I yelled out before the door shut.

"Alright where are y'all dragging me?" I looked around at Keryn, Josh, Tom, Brody, Scott, and Dylan.

"The Lake, then 6th Street what else is there to do when we only get you for a night." Keryn said the other guys agreed. "I'm not complaining I know you're a busy man." I shrugged my shoulders. He was right, and when I was home I just didn't want to leave the apartment cause well Kayle was there. Brody pulled out a cooler from under his seat and started handing everyone beers. We were all about 4 beers in by the time we hit the water, and everyone was joking around having a good time. Keryn walked over and sat down next to me. "Having fun man?" I smiled

"Yea I am being able to just relax and spend an afternoon out here on the water with my best friends, this is amazing. Thank you."

"You know I got you, unless you hurt my little sister of course."

"I'm not going to hurt her. I couldn't even imagine hurting her, 9 years man I would never even dream of anything going differently than it has, and in 10 more when we've all got kids the kids are going to be best friends. I wouldn't have it any other way." I pat Keryn's back.

"Don't get into this sappy shit talking kids a shit man damn." I laughed

"So, when you asking Tris?"

"We just started dating dude."

"Y'all been playing games for what 8 years dude…"

"I don't know, I don't know if it's right. Plus y'all got your thing and I don't want to ever take away from that, and school we both want to get through school and have established careers and shit. How'd you know Kayle was the one?" I smiled and looked out to the lake.

"The first time I kissed her I knew. I knew she was either going to be the death of me or make me feel alive."

"At 17 you knew this?"

"Yup, and it happened to be that latter. Just being around her, it was like I just couldn't get enough, I could see our future every time I looked at her. When that dirt bag got to her I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose her forever, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep going unless things changed. I got my shit together at least some…I got this huge part in this new show by the way, me and this other guy he's from Austin too which was crazy, but this part…this show it's going to be something I can feel it. I wouldn't want any other girl by my side through all of this. It's like in 20 years when you look back, who do you see standing by your side? I see Kayle…do you see Tris?"

"Too deep for bachelor party fun guys get the fuck up!" Brody yelled as we came to a stop by some jet skis. I started laughing.

"Let's do this boys" We had a blast the rest of the afternoon on the water, stopped back at my place to all get changed then headed down to 6th Street with hopes of running into my beautiful future wife. 

Without any luck and it already being 2:30am I was getting restless. I was drunk as hell so were all the guys and we were dancing and singing at one of the bars. My phone went off a few times in a row before a phone call came in. I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I did get to it in time anyway, but I wanted to make sure it wasn't Kayls. Which in fact it was not it was my little sister with a text 'We're at Soho please tell me you're close' I grabbed Keryn.

"Yo, I think something's wrong Mack just texted me asking if we were close to Soho."

"Alright let’s go and check it out." I nodded my head becoming soberer by the second scared that something was happening to any of the girls. We basically all went running down 4 blocks to the bar the girls were at. I got in first frantically looking for my little sister and my wife to be thankfully were next to one another up at the bar. I saw a guy getting uncomfortably close to Kayle for my liking and walked up in the nick up time to catch her as she tripped over a bar stool trying to back away from him. My sister gave me a thankful smile as Kayle spun in my arms and I instantly saw the fear in her eyes. In that second, she was being pulled from me screaming, I jumped around her getting the guys hands off my girl and put myself in between them.

"And who the fuck are you man? Cock blocking another dude ain't cool." I could smell the distillery he drank.

"Buddy, it isn't cock blocking when the lady wants nothing to do with you. Highly suggest you move on." The guy rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you man, I'll leave when I want to. What's a young pretty boy going to do about it, I've got years of experience under this belt what do you have?" The guy attempted to push me, I stood steady, and he almost fell himself instead.

"Years of training actually, like I said man move on." Before the guy could get out another word Keryn ran up out of nowhere and dragged the guy towards the door swinging. The bouncers were right behind him, I turned my focus back onto Kayle. "Are you okay?" I put my hands on her cheeks checking her to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Besides way too drunk for this yes I am great knight in shining armor." She smiled, and I couldn't help but let out a chuckle and kiss her.

"How about we get you home?"

"The night with my girls is not over!" She started to protest.

"Kayls, baby its 2:45am the night is over." I laughed at the hilarious look on her face. Then turned my gaze to my 19-year-old sister. "And you Mack…" Mackenzie waved and awkwardly smiled.

"Please don't tell on me."

"I just wanted to say thank you, if you didn't text me about all this it could have been a lot worse." 

"She's my sister, you're my brother…family comes first." I pulled her into a hug and we rounded everyone up and headed back to the bus to go home.

All in all, it was a fun night for everyone except for the last 20 minutes or so of it, and I was finally back home in bed with my girl laying on me.


	17. Best Day Ever

August 14th, 2004

An entire year went by in a flash and I couldn't believe my day was finally here. I was so excited and scared at the same time. But I'm being told this is what women are supposed to feel on their wedding day. After all the issues we had with trying to find a venue finally everything went smooth when a friend offered us his home. It was perfect for an outdoor wedding. We had tents just in case it was going to rain, but there was no rain in sight at all. It was a beautiful day and only 80 degrees with a gorgeous breeze. Everything was gearing up to be perfect. We had our bachelor/bachelorette parties last weekend which was entertaining there at the end of the night to say the least. Now here I was getting ready with my girls for my perfect day with my perfect man that I couldn't wait to spend the rest of forever with.

"Kay!!!!!!!" Tristian squealed "Here this is from Jensen he said you don't have to wear it but you should!" She handed me a box. Which I opened quickly it was a beautiful bracelet, and my 'something new' an gorgeous probably white gold or platinum knowing Jensen, the bracelet had an infinity sign on it. I put it on my wrist just as there was a knock on the door. Tristan went over to open it. "You can't come in here" 

"Just let me in babe." I heard my brother say laughing as he pushed the door open and he and my dad came in. Both of them instantly in awe and almost in tears. "Well don't you clean up nice" I smiled at my brother as he gave me a hug. Pulled away and got a good look at me before my dad pushed him out of the way.

"Oh my baby girl, I know we've had our ups and downs with this boy, but I couldn't be happier that you are marrying into such an amazing family. I am honored to be gaining another son even though I already look at his as a son."

"Daddy save it for the speech otherwise you're going to make me cry. I can not ruin this artwork before I see my man." He laughed and hugged me tight not wanting to let go.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy." He let go nodded his head and we all decided that it was time. A few squeals and more hugs and here I was standing watching my girls walk down the isle one by one with boys in-tow. I took a deep breath grabbed my daddy's arm tight and turned the corner to walk into Jensen's sight. The look on his face was beyond priceless. The tears in his eyes so genuine. His guys standing next to him patting him on the back…just perfect. I got up to him and couldn't stop my smile.

"Hey." I laughed as did he. We said our vows and he happy dipped me to kiss his now bride. Our pictures went without a single hitch as we walked over under the beautiful tent all lit up with twinkles lights as the DJ played and all of our friends and family got their food buffet style. We all were sitting down eating enjoying our meals when I knew it was time for all of the speeches, I told Tristian that she didn't have to do it and actually begged her not to but we all knew that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let me go off without being embarrassed and either would my brother. My parents stood up first, Jensen's parents joined them.

"Our baby girl, all grown up…These two…I'm not sure how well all of you know the love story of these two. Some people are going to tell you their love was out of know where." My mom said

"We know better than that. When we had found out that our best friends were having a girl we knew that we were doomed. Carol and I knew that we needed to start planning now for this big day." Donna said

"Granted it took a little longer than expected…" My mom said looking over at my dad.

"And yes there were some bumps in the road." My dad said.

"But here we are now happy as can be for the both of you, and for the official joining of our families." Alan said with a huge smile.

"We don't have any embarrassing stories to share with everyone, okay maybe the one where they were little and in the tub together, but we can save that for another day." My mom said as everyone laughed.

"Right now we just want to wish our babies love and luck for their future, and want to remind you that every day you will learn something new, and everyday you will have to continue to fight for one another." Donna said.

"And boy I still hold up with kicking your ass if you hurt my baby girl." My dad said as the crowd laughed again.

"And yes, we will let him." Alan said laughing.

"We love you both so much and couldn't be happier for the two of you and what your future holds." My mom said looking over at Donna.

"Now hurry up and give us grandbabies to spoil the shit out of!" Everyone laughed as the four of them sat down handing the mic over to my brother on the way.

"This thing still on? That's a really hard set of people to follow up with but I'll try my best. As you all know I do enjoy the spotlight so this is pretty easy for me. What wasn't easy was the day I watched my best friend get chased around the house with a shot gun because he woke up with my sister laying in his arms. Although it was hilarious to say the least." We all laughed "I swore I was going to lose my best friend. Kayle that is by the way just in case anyone didn't know." Jensen gave him the finger as we all laughed "Just kidding, most of you know Jensen and I were inseparable I mean we basically share a birthday making us the exact same age, and we have been best friends since birth. There aren't many days I have spend without talking to him, even when those two became serious, plus we share things that Kayle doesn’t even know about. Like remember that time…" Jensen threw his head back laughing. I rolled my eyes. "When we were out in that field and all those girls showed up, Kay the first thing out of his mouth was and I kid you not. 'We need to leave now, your sister will kill me, and your dad will revive me just to shoot me.' He was terrified. I couldn't stop laughing and flirting" Everyone laughed. Jensen looked over at me and mouthed 'so true' "Anyway moving on to my baby sister, gosh I'm so glad I never had to change your stinky ass, or tell embarrassing stories about you to any of your boyfriends because we he was there for all of them." I rolled my eyes everyone else laughed. "To the two of you, may forever not be long enough and each day filled with laughter and happiness, or my dad's gonna kill you." He winked at us as everyone laughed again and clapped. He handed the mic off to Tris slapping her butt as he sat back down.

"So I chose to go last which come on seriously was the worst decision I have ever made but here we go anyway…Kayle…Jensen…I have know you both since I was 8. Jensen you were always my best friends' hot older brother's hot friend. I actually remember the first time Kayle mentioned that she had a crush on you and it was the hardest thing not to blurt out every chance I possibly could. We were like 13 and I caught her staring at you while you and Kieryn were doing chores on the ranch. You guys were what like 17 or something?" Jensen nodded his head. "Then I remember the first time they kissed and the look Jensen gave her and I just knew that was forever. I knew that what they had was special. Oh and did I make sure to voice the hell out of that to my best friend." I nodded rapidly laughing. "Truth is I was so happy for my best friend I didn't know what to do. Not once did I ever feel like I was losing her, we were growing up and he was there with us, we're in college now and still not one single second did I ever feel like I wasn't a major part of her life. I am so happy for the two of you finally making this jump to forever and I can not wait to be next to you both through every part of it. Yes Jensen that means if you two fight I'll still be on her side, I don't even care who is right, know I'm always in her corner. Oh and I agree with momma make some babies so I can be the best auntie in the universe while I'm still young." We all laughed, I was trying to not let tears make full rivers down my cheeks. "I love you both so much the impact you have had on me changed my life, you've picked me up while I was at rock bottom and know I will always be here for you. I'll also kick his ass if he messes up, but kick yours if you do. The love the two of you have is something everyone isn't blessed enough to ever find, let alone find so young. So everyone please join me in raising your glasses a click for a kiss and more for positive thoughts and blessings to this amazing happy humble couple that will do anything for anyone no matter what time it is or where you are. Love you guys!" Everyone was clicking their glasses and Jensen kissed me hard.

"I love you so much Kayls."

"I love you too Jense." He kissed me again. The rest of the night we spent laughing and talking and dancing as much as we could, and drinking…a lot of drinking to the point where we both almost blacked out while consummating this amazing marriage that night. I did say almost…


	18. Maybe Baby

February 2005

"My beautiful wife, it is so good to hear your voice." Jensen answered the phone on the second ring.

"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that. Husband." I couldn't help but smile.

"And I will never get tired of saying it, or hearing you call me yours…What's going on love?"

"Needed to hear your voice, what are you doing?"

"Just got done filming for the day headed back to the apartment, be there in like 2 minutes actually if that." His laughter filled my heart with joy.

"You doing anything tonight with the guys?"

"Na, just going to stay in tonight watch some TV, you know be lame."

"So be you?" This caused him to laugh, and I could hear that amazingness in the hallway and the keys jingle in his hands. He had no idea that I was coming to surprise him, and honestly I didn't know I was coming up here until this morning when I decided to take a pregnancy test.

"Yes be me" He laughed again as I heard the keys enter the door and I hung up the phone placing it lightly on the counter. I heard him mumble "Damnit, shit" and the heard something drop to the floor as he opened the door. "Fuck" I saw it was his phone as he bent down to grab it and came back up noticing me. His eyes wide, mouth dropped open, and phone went back to the floor. Kicking the door shut behind him, he took 2 long strides to me and I was up in the air and in his arms. He pulled my legs around his waist and turned to set me up onto the counter. Instantly pulling my lips to his and slipping his hands up my shirt to touch my bare skin causing me to shiver. He pulled away barely. "What are you doing here?" He kissed me again, I pushed lightly against his chest to break the kiss again.

"I have something for you, and I didn't want to wait any longer to be able to tell you." I smiled.

"I get a surprise visit from my favorite person in the whole would because you have something to give me? Well shit babe, if I could come to you every time I wanted to give you a kiss, I wouldn't have a job." I smiled and he kissed me again. "What you got for me?" He winked and I laughed shaking my head and pushing him away from me so that I could jump down off of the counter. I walked over to my purse and pulled out the little wrapped box. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sit down." I waited for him to sit down on a chair before handing him the present. "Open." He gave me a weird look.

"Wait, there is no possible way that I forgot an anniversary and our birthdays are still like a few weeks away so…" I laughed.

"Just open it Jensen!" He laughed before slowly opening the box. Pulling out the little stick inside, I wasn't even sure he knew what it was watching him flip it around confused before he read what was on the stick aka the 'pregnant/not pregnant' part.

"You, we really?!" He jumped up and grabbed me into his arms and started kissing me all over just little quick kisses but I couldn't stop laughing. "Get these clothes off what kind of contraption is this!" I was still laughing at him.

"It is a sweatshirt Jensen my god!" 

"Get the stupid fucking thing off I need to feel you, naked in our bed. I want to kiss that baby in your belly until I can't keep my eyes open anymore. Then take a quick ass nap so I can make love to you for the rest of the night. Wait how long are you staying?"

"I have school Monday, and I need you to come home. Our first ultrasound is Tuesday, come just for the day please." I was rambling quickly.

"Yes of course I'll be there. I'll make the call right now while you go get naked and get in our bed." He pointed towards the bedroom. "Go woman!" He smiled and winked as he walked over and picked up his phone.

 

Jensen POV

I grabbed my phone off the floor unable to get the smile off of my face. I pointed to the bedroom again while Kayle was just staring at me. I clicked on Eric's thankfully he answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Eric, it's Jensen. I'm not going to be able to be there Monday or Tuesday, but I'll be back Wednesday."

"Everything okay Jensen?"

"Yea everything is perfect, I just have to run home…Kayle is pregnant, and I need to be there for the first appointment and everything."

"That's awesome, congratulations Jensen that is such great news, and not a problem at all. We will see you when you get back then."

"Thank you, appreciate it." I hung up the phone and pulled my jacket and shirt off throwing them before chasing Kayle who was still standing there in the kitchen. She giggled, the sound of an Angel, as she ran through the hall to the master suite. Jumping in the bed and hiding under the covers still giggling. "You realize I'm going to be overly over protective now, right?" I pull the blankets off quickly pulling her back to me. She stops struggling and I see the love shining through her. She runs her hands up and down my bare chest kissing my neck lightly. "Kayls I need to feel you." She stops what she's doing and pulls off her sweatshirt taking everything but her bra with it.

"Better?" She purrs pulling me to her by the waistband of my jeans. Knowing she knows exactly what she does to me I don't have to answer I lean down and kiss her hard placing one hand on her stomach. I smiled into our kiss as did she. "You have too many clothes on" I pulled away and laughed before pulling down my Jean's and boxers kicking off my socks and shoes before climbing on top of her. I yanked her yoga pants down before attacking her stomach with kisses making her go into a fit of giggles.

We spent the rest of the night in bed, her in my arms where she belongs. "Jense?" My hand gently rubbing her arm still for a second.

"Yea baby?" 

"Are you scared?" 

"Not even a little bit, were gonna be amazing parents." That seemed to settle her nerves enough that before I knew it she was peacefully asleep. 

We made it back to Texas with no problem I visited my parents without telling them the news while Kayle was in class. Having her in my arms the past 4 nights was heaven. Being away from the reason I breathe is the hardest thing I have to deal with. Up at set has been rough I enjoy doing my own stunts and everything so I tend to beat myself up a bit which helps keep my mind of off not seeing her as much. Anyway were sitting in the waiting room of her doctors office with our fingers tightly laced together and my phone goes off causing me to jump. "Jeeze Ackles calm down." she smiles over at me holding in her laugh. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at her as I grab my phone and answer it.

"Sup Jar?"

"Yo Jen you good?"

"Yea had something important to take care of back at home."

"Alright cool" with that we both hung up and the doctor called us back. The exam went smooth they stuck this thing into her which was super awkward for all of us since I'm the only one that's seen and touched her there...I had to contain the slight anger that was rising. The doctor informed us that we are 8 weeks along, everything looks okay but she wants Kayle to come back in 2 weeks to be sure for another ultrasound. Kayle cleaned up and got dressed and did everything else she had to do to set up the next appointment.

"Will you be able to come back?" I turned to look at her she had her head down playing with our intertwined fingers. I pulled the truck into a parking spot at the airport because I had to get back to set and jumped out pulling her into my arms. 

"Don't be scared baby I'll come back as much as I need to for you, you know that. You aren't doing this alone, we are in this together remember, you and me against the world." She hugged me tight as I kissed her forehead. We've always said our goodbyes out here in the parking lot so that nobody would catch on. So Kayle could still live her normal day to day life without pictures or anything. Saying goodbye to her was never easy, not even a little bit. This time was harder. She had all of me and now even more since that little baby has filled out hearts. "I promise you 2 weeks will fly by we've been through this we can handle anything. I love you Kayls." She kissed me hard I watched her eyes closely hoping tears wouldn't spill over. She knows I have to go. She knows I don't want to and all too soon I'm helping her into the driver side of the truck and kissing her one last time as she tells me she loves me and drives away. 

Longest 2 weeks of my life are finally almost over I'm heading to the airport when I get the call. 

"Hey baby I'm leaving now heading to the airport." 

"Jensen..."

"Tristian?"

"Hey..."

"What's wrong? Is she okay? Is the baby..." I didn't care if she had told Tristian or not, if I ruined the surprise or not, I didn't care one bit I could tell something was wrong by the way she said my name.

"I went to check on Kayle because she wasn't answering her phone. Jensen are you driving?"

"No I have a ride, tell me."

"I got to yalls place and after getting myself in found Kayle in the shower on the floor...Jensen blood was everywhere... Kay wasn't moving. I called 911 they have her stable they wont tell me anything and her parents aren't here yet" 

"I'll be there as soon as I can" I hung up the phone ..the airport and fly time seemed like it took years to get there. Once landed I ran to get a cab and went right to the hospital. I ran in and right to the counter completely out of breath and on a mission. "Kayle Ackles" 

"I'll have a doctor come right out sir, rest of her family is over there." She pointed as they all were already standing and walking over to me before I could say another word. I looked and saw my brother Josh, sister Mack, my parents, Kayle's parents, her sister Kristie, Keryn, and last of the line was Tristian, the second my eyes met hers I knew, then she gave a slight shake of her head confirming what I already knew. As I was dropping to the ground Keryn, Josh, and both of our dads ran over to catch me. I couldn't hold in the pain I was feeling. The pain of not being here for her when she needed me. The pain of knowing our little miracle is no longer with us, the pain of knowing she had to go through all of this…alone. I cried, full on blubbered like a baby in the middle of the hallway of the emergency room. Tristian came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I should have been here!" She started rubbing circles on my back holding me tight to her chest to calm me down. "This is my fa-" She pulled me away from her my red eyes met hers as she cupped my cheeks in her little hands.

"Ackles don't you even, don’t you even dare take the blame for this. This is nobody's fault, this is something that happens to more than 50% of women and they don't even know they were carrying. Unfortunately Kayle falls in the 15-25% that do know and it happens to. This is nobody's fault none okay do you hear me?!" I nod my head

"I just"

"No Ackles, no. You need to be strong for her, you need to be here and cool calm and collected. You need to let her go through the motions of losing something that was apart of her. Apart of you both. You are her rock god dammit act the fuck like it!"

"You are not good at pep talks." I pushed out a small laugh.

"Shut the hell up I'm the best you've got out of these other weirdos." She points with a smile I give her a small one in return. "Listen this is a tragedy, I know it is. I know you hurt, I know she hurts…but this is gods way of telling you that maybe there was something, some issue with the baby and he knew that if that baby was born it would put a strain on you, he knew that you guys both deserve happy and healthy so that you can continue to live and love one another without a strain of medical issues or mental issues. I know it sound heartless but maybe something was going on with that baby and god knew you both couldn't handle it. You guys will try again, you will succeed and I will be an aunt just saying."

"It's like you've gone through this before."

"I have Jensen…I have." I looked at her in disbelief. She just gave me a soft smile. "You good to see your wife now?" I took a deep breath slowly standing up I quickly looked around realizing we caused a scene thankfully nobody realized who I was or at least didn't show it. I nodded at Tristian and followed her back to Kayle's room. I almost broke down again when I saw her. Eyes red a puffy holding her belly tightly. I walked over and didn't say a word just slid in the small bed next to her and held her while she cried until she fell asleep.


	19. Supernatural Secrets

November 2006

It's been almost 2 years since we lost our baby, losing another one in the process as well, it hurts more than I could ever imagine losing something that is part of me and part of Jensen. A piece of our love and my body just can't hold on to it. We've since stopped having any talk about babies for awhile and I've put my focus on school to get through it and not have anymore stress about it before we even think about moving forward with our future.

"I can't believe that we have to be in a sorority in order to graduate just because of these stupid scholarships!" Tristian basically yelled in our dorm room. We decided to make sure we were in college together going after our degrees. We both took a year and a half off after high school before picking a college to go to. We wanted to enjoy a little of life before having to be big girls. Now here we are Seniors in college and having to just now try to get into a sorority in order to not have to pay back our scholarships. So dumb. Also our fault for forgetting all about this little requirement.

"Lets just go before we are late." I rolled my eyes already halfway out the door. She ran behind me as we walked across campus to Alpha Delta Pi. We ran through the door and stood with the line of other girls trying to get in.

"Ladies! This isn't over we have one final test for you! We have a ball in two days and here is the deal. You want in you need to bring someone famous, some kind of celebrity. The more known the better your chances. Lots of shows are filmed around here so it shouldn't be too hard!" Tristian raised her hand. "Yes?"

"What if they're married?"

"Double points."

"Lets just say one of us is married to one."

"Well you can have my role if you're married to one." She laughed. "Anyway, you must bring them and kiss them by the end of the night to secure your spot! That's all for today!" She shooed us away.

"Well you have shoe in, me on the other hand I'm shit out of luck. I'm single and can't even attempt to get a regular boyfriend since Kieryn and I broke up let alone a celebrity." I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone. 

"Hey baby" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey love, are you busy?"

"For you never." As I hear in the back round 'Jensen you get 5' and heard him laugh.

"God I miss your laugh." 

"Few more days beautiful."

"Kind of why I called. I know you're coming home this weekend…but can you make it a day earlier and maybe bring a friend?" He laughed again.

"What?"

"So... you know how Tris and I have to have a sorority on our transcripts or whatever to graduate…well the one we are trying to get in just gave us all and impossible task that I just so happen to have a slight upper hand at."

"And what is this task?"

"We need to bring a celebrity to this ball thing on Friday night." He laughed even louder, and spoke to someone on his end.

"Yo, you wanna go home a day earlier and hit up a college party? Friday night. Still in Texas just at the U. Yes for my lady, yea she has a friend." He came back to me "We will be there."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, I've got to go though talk tonight?"

"Of course, go save the world Dean Winchester." He laughed again.

"I love you Kayls"

"I love you too." We both hung up and I looked over at Tris, by now we were back at our dorm room. "Taken care of, and you have a date."

"What! Who?"

"I'm not sure I assume the guy that plays Jensen's brother but he didn't say. Let's just eat and go find dresses okay?" She laughed and we did just that. 

Before we knew it, it was Friday and I was so excited. We were both completely dressed and ready to go waiting for the boys. A slight knock on our dorm door and I ran to open it. Jensen grabbed me before I could focus on him and slammed his mouth onto mine. I smiled in his kiss wrapping my arms around his shoulders. It had been almost a month since we last saw one another because of his filming schedule and conventions that he had to do. This was his first weekend off, and last weekend off for another month if not more.

"Well hi there Jensen nice to see you too oh you brought a handsome friend in a suit fantastic! What did you say his name was? Oh that's right you didn't cause you were too busy sticking your tongue down my best friends throat to be a gentleman!"

"Tristian….Jared….Jared….Tristian." He said in between kisses. "God I missed you." I smiled as he placed his forehead on mine looking deeply into my eyes.

"Nice to meet you Jared"

"You too Tristian."

"Let's go!" She threw her arm in his and walked down the hallway. I laughed

"We should go too."

"But I just got to you."

"We have all weekend to spend in any bed that you want." He groaned and kissed me hard and reluctantly let go only allowing contact at our hands as I lead the way. We walked up right behind Tristian and Jared at the door, while Jenna the head of the sorority was stammering over her words at Jared before letting them in once he kissed Tristian on the cheek. Jensen and I walked up in front of her.

"Wow, you both uhm delivered. You're Jensen Ackles, Dark Angel, Smallville, Supernatural, oh my god. Kayle how much did you have to pay him for this." Jensen looked at her and smiled.

"So what was the deal for this anyway?" He asked.

"Well she gets in for bringing you as long as yall kiss before the end of-" He didn't wait for her to finish before he put his hand up on my cheek and brought my lips to his kissing me soft and delicately. I could sense Jenna getting more and more jealous. He pulled away kissing me lightly before smiling and looked back at Jenna.

"Anything else?" He smiled and I saw Tristian jump from behind her.

"Well she did say Kayle would have her position if someone just so happened to bring a celeb that was married!" She smiled and waited.

"Oh nice, so if her and I were married she'd be in for sure?"

"Uh if y'all were married she'd straight be queen of the house, but that will never happen." She smirked at me and I tried to contain my smile.

"Huh…" Jensen took my left hand with his showing off our rings. Jenna laughed.

"Like rings mean anything."

"You're right." He pulled out his phone showing her one of our wedding pictures. Her jaw dropped to the floor. "Can we go in now, seems I have some celebrating to do with my wife." He lightly pushed past her to go into the hall where the ball was being held. Jensen and I danced all night keeping one another as close as possible. I saw Jenna pissed over by the drinks so I excused myself from him to go talk to her.

"What do you want? You already have my position you going to kick me out?"

"No, and I don't want your position. I want to be treated with respect. You're going to be here another year. I just need to do this to graduate. Same with Tristian."

"How did you hook a guy like that anyway?"

"We've known one another since we were kids, it just kind of happened."

"How though he's like perfect."

"He chose me."

"He's probably cheating on you."

"Listen, we've been married for two years and together for like 11 years. Never once has he even thought about cheating on me. When you know its right everything is easy, even the distance. So no matter how hard you were to try, he wouldn't even give you a once over because he loves me…always."

"Good for you Kayle. You and Tristian are both in. See you on Monday." With that she walked out. The rest of the night was perfect. I excused myself again to use the long ass line for the bathroom with Tristian and when we came back I found Jenna hanging on Jensen. I walked over staying hidden to listen.

"So look I know that y'all are like not for real and stuff that you need someone that isn't a prude or whatever and will let you fuck everyone so how about..." 

"Excuse me, Jenna right? Listen I've had hundreds of advances in the past month alone all from girls who have no idea I'm married, and I'm thousands of miles away from the woman I love, I could easily have any and every single one of them. The reason I turn them away is because that woman that I love, you see she holds my heart, she holds my soul. Without her I'd be a nobody, I'd be going through the daily motions but my life wouldn't have meaning. So if you don't mind moving, I'm going to go find the beautiful love of my life so we can go make some babies." He turned slightly as she put her hand on his cheek at the same time.

"You don't mean that." She stuck out her chest hard he took her hand lightly pulling it off of him and pushed it back to her.

"Actually I do, and it's not just because she is here somewhere." He turned away from her running into me right away. "Hey baby" his smile and posture softened when his eyes met my smiling face. I grabbed him pulling him to me to kiss him greedily, needed his lips on mine, his touch on my body, his breath on my skin. He broke away "Ready to get out of here?" I nodded as we left going back to the dorm so I could grab clothes for the weekend since Jensen got us a hotel, and made sure Jared had a ride home whenever he was ready to go. Jared ended up staying and hanging out with Tristian when Jensen and I left the dorms and headed to the hotel. 

He opened the door his lips on mine instantly. His hands tugged on my zipper pulling the dress down my body as I unbuttoned his shirt and pants pushing them both off. He pulled off his white tee pulling me back to him and picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked us to the bedroom stopping for a second I realized we were in the master bathroom. I gave him a strange look but he just kissed me harder and unclasped my bra sliding it off my arms and yanking off my panties. He walked us into the shower. I laughed when the water hit my face. 

"We came straight from set. I need to shower feel like a whore with make up on." I laughed harder but just nodded my head kissing him for a second before grabbing the soap that was there. I pushed him under the water for a second before rubbing soap all over him starting at his chest. 

His eyes went back and forth from watching me to watching my eyes. I paid special attention to his hardness bringing him close to the edge before letting go and continuing back up his torso to wash his hair. I slowly rubbed his scalp listening to him moan and grunt to my touch I couldn't help but smile. The second the soap was clear from his body he grabbed me lifting me up as if I weighed nothing and slamming me into the wall. Without warning of entrance he slammed inside, a loud pleasured scream letting loose from deep inside my chest. 

He stayed like this for what seemed like hours staring straight into my soul with every slow and sensual thrust. Three orgasms later from me he shut off the cold water and walked us to the bed without drying the rest of the way off. He sat down and I pushed his shoulders the rest of the way down to the bed and road him till we both moaned in pleasure as I exploded around him and he exploded inside me. I placed my body slightly over his as he slid us up into the bed and we both peacefully and happily fell asleep.


	20. For Keeps This Time

Valentines Day 2008

Jensen

I had a huge plan for tonight, I didn't need to surprise Kayle thankfully because we were already together. I took a few days off when she kept complaining that she was sick. I knew I needed to come home and take care of her. Now that I'm here I realize that she isn't actually sick. Let me explain the day I came back I surprised her and we went out to dinner. Out of nowhere at dinner she got really nauseous to the point she had to run to the bathroom. We got our food to go and went home. By the time we got home she was fine and scarfed down her food like she hadn't eaten all day. 

Then I was holding her while we were watching a movie my arm brushed against her boob while we were settling in and she all but screamed in pain. I mentioned it to my mom and the two of us have come to a conclusion. Kayle is most definitely pregnant. I snuck out while she was still asleep this morning and got a few tests. Which if you didn't know was very awkward to actually buy. I've bought tampons for her before and thought that was a little weird but this…this tops the charts. There are like literally 50 of them to choose from. I just got a pack that said early detection which I assume is all of them at this point but I don't freaking know. 

Anyway I set it on the counter so she would see it first thing when she went into the bathroom, and she did and came stomping her adorable ass into the kitchen where I was sitting drinking my coffee with a smile plastered on my face. She was not as amused and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, this is not funny."

"Mrs. Ackles it is quite funny actually."

"No, no it is not! My period isn't even due until…" I raised my eyebrows with a smirk taking over my lips as realization hit her. "Oh my god I'm late."

"Did you pee on the damn thing?" I pointed to the test not knowing if it was even open or not.

"I did not."

"Go pee on it baby." The most awkward thing I have ever had to say in my entire life.

"I can't, what if we are, what if I just lose it again…I can't handle another loss like that. Oh my god, I don't even know when my last period was. My boobs are…oh my god." She ran out of the kitchen and a minute later I heard the toilet flush. I slowly walked my way to the bedroom and into the bathroom where she was pacing back and forth. Grabbing ahold of her shoulders I stopped her.

"Breathe. Breathe with me." She stopped and did just that, it must have been a good 5 minutes of trying to get her to calm down before I was successful enough to reach over for the test. I looked at it and smiled. 

"Jensen!"

"We're pregnant baby. I have a good feeling about this one." I saw panic in Kayle's eyes. "Go call the doctor lets find out how far along we are, they're going to want to monitor you very closely again anyway maybe they can squeeze us in for today." She ran out of the room and I could hear her panic through the phone before I walked out to meet her. 

"Okay thank you" she tossed her phone on the bed. "They have an opening today like now well in like 25 minutes so we need to go, like now." I tried to hold in my laugh pulling her into a hug.

"Baby it's okay, I'm here." I let go of her to get dressed allowing her to get dressed also and she rushed me out the door. "Don't you want to eat?"

"Fuck eating apparently I didn't even know I was pregnant!" She yelled slamming the door behind her. I laughed and waited for her to open it back up. "Sorry…I uhm I'm not sure what just happened."

"Damn them hormones, making you even more sexy."

"Oh shut it get in the damn car." She rolled her eyes and smiled for the first time this morning. Soon as we got into the car her hand was on mine like a lifeline. I was sure by the time we got to the office my fingers were going to be broken.

"Good news Mr. and Mrs. Ackles it looks like you are most definitely pregnant and even better news…10 weeks along everything with baby looks very healthy."

"Everything with the last two looked normal as well how do we know this one will stick?" She asked the doctor.

"Well we don't unfortunately, but you've made it this far without a worry lets try not to start worrying now and just take it easy, keep yourself calm and just relax. We can get through this. Weekly appointments and we will do everything we can. Stay optimistic, you two deserve this wonderful gift." We thanked her as she left the room.

"We've got this baby girl"

"Jensen I am terrified."

"You heard the doctor alright lets take this one day at a time, and if its not the right time then we just wait okay?"

"That doesn't help Jense…I want this for us so bad."

"Me too baby, me too." I took her in my arms and we stood there for longer than we should have…basically until they kicked us out of the office.


End file.
